Battlestar Stargate
by Confused wonderer
Summary: Just a quick story about Stargate command finding truth in a television show, after finding a Battlestar on mars and secrets to another ancient city and a crash pilot who were brought them all together to fight another breed of Goa'uld
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Also, you may see these numbers 2015-7368! just to help, 2015 is earth time – while 7368 is the Colonial time. TOS BSG 1980 "Return of Starbuck" told us that he was stranded on a barren desolate planet, my version will make it a different planet, a planet that is rich in Animal and plant life, what was once a city of an great Alien culture.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 1

Introduction

Colonial Star time 7300

Battle of Cosmara Archipelago

Cyrannus Star System.

Cylon and Colonial warships were hammering each other with every thing they had, missile fire against one ship after another. Mega lasers reached across space to burn holes in outer armour plates. Cosmara Archipelago was very volatile with clouds of gases and other anomalies made it a very dangerous system, and so it was that a single missile fire and diverted after a failure of a single servo towards one of the Anomalies in the system.

This anomaly was made of a type of flammable gas, but unless the reaction of something like an atom splitting device! Nothing would happen. But this was just one of those times when every thing that could go wrong does, the missile exploded with in one of the Gas anomaly.

The chain reaction began from one anomaly to other as the whole Cosmara Archipelago system began flared up into one of the brightest stars they every seen, seconds later! it disappeared into itself to form a very dense black hole, sucking into it every thing with in the system and a billion kilometres around it.

The Rycon tried to survive the black hole by turning around and going into light speed, instead she was drawn straight into a worm hole. The Rycon was then, by chance was transported to the Sol system of the milky way Galaxy, the year 1947.

Earth 1947: The Rycon wreck arrives in the Sol System and crashes on Mars

1996 Stargate Program begins

2003 - 7360 Colonial time - Colonial Fleet ambushed at the Peace Conference. Twelve Colonies of the Three Suns conquered.

2005 Earth's first vessel launched was the Daedalus-class.

2006: SG-1 joins Baal on a quest to track down Merlin's weapon, but instead discover Merlin himself. Before dying, Merlin transfers his consciousness into Daniel Jackson so that he may rebuild the weapon once more.

The Asgard genetic degradation problem reaches an irreparable point. The race installs a core of their technology and knowledge into the Odyssey and then commits mass suicide, bringing their civilisation to an end.

2007: A preemptive strike annihilates the Asurans on Lantea and Replicator ships under construction, presumably to assault Earth. Elizabeth Weir is severely injured during the Battle. Atlantis moves to anther planet. The Apollo, was Earth's fourth BC-304 Daedalus Class Battlecruiser, the third to be operated by the United States. She was launched in 2007, and was the sister ship to the USS Daedalus, and spent the early years of her career predominately in the Pegasus Galaxy.

2008: Wraith are wiped out by a virus except for two massive hive ship that found the location of Earth. Atlantis returns to the Milky Way to eliminate the threat before landing in San Francisco bay.

2009 - 7362 Colonial Time- Battle of Gomoray. Battlestar Pegasus presumed destroyed.

2010 - 7363: Colonial time, The Galactica encounters Count Iblis, the Apostator. Iblis is thrown into the pit and immortality is taken away. Galactica discovers Terra.

2011 - 7364 Colonial time, the Galactica destroys Cylon basestar on the rim of the Cylon Imperial frontier.

2013: The Lucian Alliance, along with one of Baal's clone's, brought together several Alien forces who became enemies of Earth and along with many thousands of rebel Jaffa came together to plan an attack on Earth. The clone system lord Baal was gone, but the Goa'uld Baal has not completely gone! He is still floating around to give the Tau'ri a pain in the behind.

2015: Baal and the Lucian Alliance plan attack begins with their Alien allies attacking many of Earth's off world sites, a few weeks later and these forces strike Earth it self. The troops began landing on site in China , Russia and America. The Earth united and counter attacked.

2015-7368 Colonial time: Starbuck was lost to the fleet and stranded on a uninhabited planet. The alien War lasted for four years and costing the lives of over fifty million people both on earth and in her territories around the universe.

The free Jaffa came to Earth's aid and along with the Battlecruisers, wiped out many of the enemy fleets. Earth became united and began operations against the Alliance and it's allies on Earth. But true to form, with his last chance gone! Baal fled and with him he took most of the Alliance leadership, not to be partners! But slaves and new Jaffa.

Trying to answer the question of how survived, Jack answered by saying "I hate those snakes, when you think you got them where you want them! Bang, they turn up some where else" it would seem that they haven't finished with the universe just yet.

But the losses of so many of the Battlecruisers in this battle, all remaining forces was recalled back to Earth. Earth needed more of the Battlecruiser and F302, and so a united Earth project to rebuild began.

The Battlecruiser Apollo was the only operational Battlecruiser left, she was now the Flag ship where the rest of Earth's battlecruisers will be built. The BC-304 class ship or also known as the Daedalus-class warship, was the most advanced Ship had built. She was capable of rivalling even the most powerful of alien spaceships.

The Apollo Length is 225 meters and 95 meters wide, A Height of 75 meters and 12 decks, She could travel at a Sublight Speed of 125,000 km/s an a extra 200,000 km/s with a ZPM. The ships FTL Speed could reach a 9,000 ly/hr and 31,250 ly/hr with a ZPM. The Apollo could carry at lest 150 people. The Apollo Armaments includes 4 Asgard Plasma Beam Cannon, 32 Rail Guns and 16 VLS Missile Tubes

USS Apollo was Earth's fourth BC-304 Daedalus Class Battlecruiser, the third to be operated by the United States. She was launched in 2007, and was the sister ship to the USS Daedalus, and spent the early years of her career predominately in the Pegasus Galaxy.

The Apollo was named for Greek God of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; medicine, healing, and plague; music, poetry, and the arts; and more. Apollo was the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the huntress Artemis. The Apollo missions were also the earliest space missions to land on the moon, including Apollo 11 which was the first to actually land on the moon.

The Apollo was placed into service and sent to the Pegasus galaxy, where it saw it's first combat mission involved the use of the Horizon Weapons System to destroy an Asurans Fleet.

The Apollo was on hand when Atlantis was forced to relocate to a new planet to avoid the Asuran satellite attack. It conduced a search for the ship and eventually assisted the city after it landed on M35-117. The Apollo participated along side her sister ship the Daedalus in the final attack on the Asurans Homeworld.

Despite frequent action in Pegasus Galaxy, she did also operate in the Milky Way, including assisting in the search and destruction of a Human Form Replicator loose on Earth. In 2009 the Apollo alongside the PLAS Sun Tzu the first Chinese 304, engaged the ZPM Powered Hive, albeit unsuccessfully.

During the alien wars, the Apollo defended Earth against several Lucian Alliance ships and only suffered minor damaged. Once repaired, the Apollo now protected the solar system until her remaining sisters! Odyssey and the George Hammond 2 were repaired.

Commanding Officer was now Colonel Kevin Marks, Second in Command is a Major Chris Sloan and Squadron Leader of the remaining 701st Space Fighter Squadron or "Dragon Riders"

Brigadier General Jack O'Neil was appointed general in charge of all of Earth's Space program, the ancient city of Atlantis became it's centre while it was still sitting in the middle of San Francisco bay.

As head of this new international Space organisation, Jack was pushing all of his department to show some kind of success. Abraham Ellis was now General and in charge of the Stargate Program, Samantha carter became head of science and technology development and Daniel became head archaeology research.

Colonel Cameron "Cam" Mitchell was killed in a battle with four of Baal's Death glider, the last member of SG1 was Vala Mal Doran, she was last seen with the clone Baal, after the Goa'uld symbiote was removed.

Teal'c became the head of the ruling council of the free Jaffa after the war, the free Jaffa became partners in the next stage of the growth of the fifth race.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Also, you may see these numbers 2015-7368! just to help, 2015 is earth time – while 7368 is the Colonial time. TOS BSG 1980 "Return of Starbuck" told us that he was stranded on a barren desolate planet, my version will make it a different planet, a planet that is rich in Animal and plant life, what was once a city of an great Alien culture.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 2

2015-7368 Colonial time: Starbuck was lost to the fleet and stranded on a uninhabited planet.

The morning air was cool and crisp, a mist hung low through the forest floor. The call of native birds began to stir the man from his slept. Even on a planet with no human company, there was something always waking him up.

In his cave, he had stored plenty of food and there was a small stream of fresh water flowing though the cave. So by rights he had no reason to get up and out, he reached over and choose a piece of fruit from his small pile and began to eat it while still lying on his bed. The emergency life pack from his crashed viper gave him the comfortable sleeping bag, and as the small cooking item in the emergency pack helped him make a very comfortable home.

He knew that there would be no rescue, the Galactica would not turn back just for one man. His friend had done the same trick many Yahrens ago, leading the cylon fighters away from the fleet while broadcasting as if the fleet was ahead of him. Once he knew the job was done and the Cylons fell for his trick and broadcast back to their basestar that the fleet was ahead of them, he turned around and destroyed both raiders.

Unfortunately he craft was just about out of fuel, due to some damaged in the fight! He managed to crash on this planet with his viper still intact, that was five sectar(month's) ago. He had explored his part of this planet many times and found no intelligent life forms, well no humans any way. Some of these animals were very intelligent and very smart, that was why he had to search and found this cave. They kept finding a way to steal his belongings and food, several time he had to track them down.

His viper came down just short of a heavily wooded area, in a very swampy area. Unlike the Cylon raider that followed him down, who crashed into the trees. The viper was still in one piece and since he has been there, it was repaired. All he wanted was some one to help him get it out of where it was and some fuel, but that would be impossible right now.

Starbuck had since walked and explored as far as he could and only found ruins of ancient city in the jungle, he wondered if may be the city or planet was part of the thirteenth tribe. There were columns and walls of stone with pictures all over them, all these were half buried in vines and trees and didn't find much at all. Further away from the ruins, he came across a large! What looked like metal ring.

Other than that, there was no other sign of life. Starbuck believed the gods were on his side after crashing on this planet, at lest it wasn't a dry and barren planet.

Starbuck walked out of the cave and sat down on a ledge as he ate the piece of fruit, the fruit came from a tree that was growing next to his cave. As he sat on the ledge, he heard a weird noise coming from the ruins. As he watched, a whoosh was heard and the area of that ring he saw the forest lite up. It stay bright for about five centons (minutes), he watched as several trees fell "Frak! What was that", he stood and headed over to the area.

Starbuck watch the ring from a distant, the ring now was glowing inside like water. A large moving machine had came out of the ring! but what ever came out of that ring before the machine had cut down one of the large trees that now prevented the machine going any further. With a bit of a chuckle, he watch the machine bounced backward and forward off the fallen tree.

It looked like some sort of a primitive military device, there were objects all over the thing. One part of it kept going around in circles as if looking around the ring, then the water like light disappeared and the machine stopped. He didn't have a clue what it was, so he thought to leave well enough alone and return back to his cave.

Earth 2016

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Abraham Ellis was now General and in charge of the Stargate Program and he had orders to find fresh supplies of Naquadah, he was also told to find any sort of technology to help rebuild the fleet. So far he had been unlucky, most of what he found were either destroyed or dead.

Ellis keep tripping on these numbers the scientist gave the planets they were visiting, many of these planets have their people and are named by them. But those who do not, Stargate Command usually assigns designations numbers which are based on binary codes for the use of extrapolation.

Milky Way planets are usually designated with P?-?, and Pegasus planets are usually designated with M?-?. The planet SG15 would be going to is PY5 999, it was one of the furthest systems in a unknown area of the Galaxy. No one knew of the area it was in, not even the Goa'uld.

As the people before him, Ellis watch SG15 preparing for their next mission through the Stargate. A few hours ago they sent a mobile analytic laboratory probe or MALP Through the Stargate, the MALP is a reconnaissance probe employed by Stargate Command to determine the conditions on the other side of an active wormhole before sending a team through, in order to make sure it's safe.

What they saw was a heavily forested area, unfortunately the MALP couldn't any further than the ramp. When the Stargate activated, the Stargate produces a violent burst of energy known as an unstable vortex. It was this vortex that destroyed every thing it touches, one large tree had lost a large portion off it's trunk and crashed down across the ramp.

The SG15 sat around the table in the General Ellis briefing room, they were preparing for their next trip through the Stargate. SG15 was a Navy team, in charge of the team was Lieutenant Colonel James P Cook. His team consist of three other navy personal, his second in command was a archaeologist by the name of Major Jodie "mouse" Dunne.

She was fluent in Ancient and understood most of Goa'uld language. Next was lieutenant Peter "Lang" Andrews and Sargent Kent "Ice" Deen. Since the beginning of the war, Stargate personal now came from all codes of the military! As navy these two were part of the naval seals.

General Ellis began "Colonel Cook, your mission is to PY5 999 has been cancelled until the Apollo can retrieve the Malp. The Malp has been restricted by a fallen tree that was cut by the unstable vortex, it is impossible to send a UAV because of the Malp position"

"because of the vortex sir" said Colonel Cook

"unfortunately Colonel yes, the Odyssey and the George Hammond 2 have been repaired and so permission for the Apollo to retrieve the Malp was approve an hour ago" said Ellis "you will board the Apollo and assist them in retrieving the malp and if needed, scan the planet also, you will be there in four day's"

"understood General"

"that is all" said Ellis, SG15 than stood, saluted and left the room. SG20 entered the room after SG15 left, every one these days had a heavy work load! Orders came down, we need technology and friends. Thirty minutes later and SG15 were on board the Apollo heading for PY5 999.

On a planet somewhere in unknown space

He has been on this planet for the last six years, no human or Machine company. Adama had abandon him here for helping the Galactica to destroy a basestar, the cruel thing done was to also leave other prisoner's on the planet just to harass him.

Nearly every week, his camp was been destroyed. His food supplies stolen along with equipment Adama gave him to help him survive. It was after one of these attacks that he decided to move, gathering what he could! he climb to higher ground It took him several hours to climb the cliff face, carefully walking around on a ledge that was no more than a few centimetres wide.

For many years since he was left on this planet, he had been slowly getting fit. Gone was that many years of indulgent living as the weight began to melt away, his shortness of breathe was also disappeared as his new found muscles and strength began to appear.

Since he lost the beacon in a river full of weird snakes, he moved to a safer place. Baltar walked higher and higher to the top of a mountain over looking the whole country, he could see that there was some kind of ocean on one side and mountain range on the other.

Looking through his home made spy classes, made from glass he found in his supplies! he also spotted his trouble makers that were raiding his camp, near the ocean was a village off humans from the fleet.

He found a cave what he was looking for, a nice spot looking over his old campsite. He found a nice spot inside the cave and rolled out his sleeping roll and sat down. Opening his backpack he pulled out some dried meat and a few berries and ate, some time after he fell asleep, tomorrow was another day to explore the cave.

During he night! he woke up with a start, at the back of the cave was a green glow. He slowly rose to his feet and and walked toward the glow, something in his mind was screaming at him he shouldn't! But his strength and new found bravery just kept him walking, may be what ever it is could help him get of this planet.

He walked deeper and deeper into the cave, his mind still kept telling him go back but he still kept walking. It was then he saw it! Auric. There were tonnes and tonnes of wonderful objects made by it, and it was just dumped here.

It must be an old burial site as he could see a Golden Sarcophagus, he ran his hand over it and walked further into the cave. He found chamber after chamber full of these Auric objects but nothing he could use, so he thought. "what good does these thing do for me! With no chance in getting off this world! it is just there to plague me"

He found the light was coming from a golden object, he picked it up and it gave off a pulse that knock him out and he fell beside a pool of green water. When he came too, he started to stand when something hit him on the back of the neck, it felt like being hit with a hammer. He screamed and fell flat on his face. When he woke, weird thoughts began going through his head.

He and his family has been maroon on this world now for more than four thousand years by his own Son and bunch of high and mighty Goa'uld who think they were gods! Now he will show them that they are not gods. Now this human has given me the opportunity to seek revenge! But before the Goa'uld fully took over the human mind, he yelled "who are you?"

"I am Uranus, father of a thousand worlds! Leader of the zodiac tribe of the Goa'uld! You will be my host and I will seek my revenge and rule this universe" The human, formally known as Baltar stood! his eye's glowing "I am free!" and he laughed an evil laugh that would have put a shiver down the spine of the most harden of beings.

Uranus/Baltar walked towards one of the pools that were placed around the chamber and placed his hand in the liquid, a Goa'uld symbiote rubbed it self against his hand "do not worry my love, soon we will be free" he than walked to the small ball and picked it up, he could still remember the Goa'uld who put him here! Laughing he said "your world is dead, and now in this forbidden zone you will live! all you need to get off this world is here! But you can't use it with out a host"

Uranus needed to find a way to get off this planet and that way was found inside of his new host mind, Uranus just smiled! There were more humans on this planet to harvest, they were left here by their own people from a race called Colonials.

But these human were on the run from a machine race called Cylons, May be he could use these Cylons for his new Jaffa army. May be he could reprogram them, yes! They could come in handy, may be he could use them.

Uranus found what he was looking for, a small sphere that hummed as he held it in his hand. Waving his hand over it, it pulsed and he then placed it near the pool. Some where not to far from the planet system, a Basestar moved slowly towards the signal it was receiving.

Three days later, Two Cylons appeared in front of the cave, Uranus/Baltar meet them "surrender or die human"

Uranus than let Baltar speak "I am commander Baltar"

The Cylons red eye stop and scanned it data banks "By your Command" they said

Baltar than walked closer to them and rose his hand, Uranus had two objects on both hands, a glow admitted from both objects into the head of the Cylons! Scrambling their CPU. A few minutes later, they were both under the full control of Uranus. Their program was simple and he could easily convert them to follow him, he will not need the Jaffa any more.

He then gave the Cylons a new weapon called Zat'nik'tel, he needed to capture the remaining Humans on the planet! Alive. Fifty humans were found in the village and they all became host of Uranus family.

The baseships was capture and converted, a virus was then created to immobilised any baseship or cylon until they were converted. This new empire will have to be built on a new Cylon soldier, these were too slow. Once he completed this, he would needed to destroy and convert the old one.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Also, you may see these numbers 2015-7368! just to help, 2015 is earth time – while 7368 is the Colonial time. TOS BSG 1980 "Return of Starbuck" told us that he was stranded on a barren desolate planet, my version will make it a different planet, a planet that is rich in Animal and plant life, what was once a city of an great Alien culture.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

A/N just a quick note for visual purpose, the newly created cylons would look like DeSanto/Singer Cylons

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 3

On a planet somewhere in unknown space

The two converted Cylon escorted Uranus/Baltar to the basestar to meet and convert it's commander "Baltar! It is good to see you again"

"Specter! Glad to be off that planet" Baltar said as he walked closer to the robot, Specter guards move in and was quickly taken care of by the two converted Centurions

"what is happening! Why are you doing this Baltar?"

To Specter horror! And as he began to walk backwards as Baltar eyes flashed "I am Uranus, father of a thousand worlds and Leader of the zodiac tribe of the Goa'uld and now your emperor" Uranus rose his hand and a glow admitted from the instruments on his hand, Specter lights on his head stopped as he froze in the beam.

Uranus stopped the beam and walked over to the computer bank and placed a crystal on the computer, his new virus was then admitted into the computer. He than walked to the throne chair and waited, Specter slowly rebooted with a new command! he turned and walked to Baltar and bowed "Emperor Imperious Leader"

Thirty minutes later and the whole basestar and it's centurions were converted, Uranus then gave each of his Centurions a Zat'nik'tel and gave them orders "you will capture every humans on that planet, one zap is all you need"

"by your command" several heavy raiders soon left the basestar and head for the planet, the centurions then stunned and gathered every human in and around the village. Fifty unconscious people were loaded onto the raiders and taken to the basestar, their bodies were then unceremonious dump inside the basestar cells.

Uranus and his two convert centurions loaded every thing that was left in the cave and took them to the basestar, Tanks were provided for the rest of Uranus family

Uranus was now dressed in his ceremonial gowns, not as elaborate as his system lord enemies! But his robes did show others of his is royalty. He walked along the line of female humans that his new Cylon Jaffa had captured, he want the strongest and best of the females for his queen. He found her at the head of the line, a former prisoner of the Galactica and one of those who gave Baltar a hard time on the planet.

"Baltar you daggit! What the frak do you think your doing? Just kill us and be done with it" she said

"my dear Elli" he said and then His eye's flashed and his voice changed "your life from now on will change" and she took a swing at him, mostly in shock. Two centurions grab the women and she fought themselves

"yes! You will do!" the Cylons rip the shirt from her back and forced her on her knees, then moved her hair to show the back of her neck. "Elli, you are about to receive my queen! She is the mother of a thousand generation" Uranus then put his hands inside the tank and picked up his Queen and directed the symbiote toward her neck.

As he is, Gaia is the newest generation of the zodiac tribe. Like all Goa'uld, each symbiotes possess a genetic memory that is passed directly from parent to offspring. The Goa'uld evolved on the planet P3X-888, where there are still populations of primitive Goa'uld. Their original hosts were the Unas, also native to the planet.

The Goa'uld largely abandoned P3X-888 after deciphering the Stargate, spreading throughout the galaxy and conquering other races. Eventually, the Goa'uld began to die out, until in the eighth or ninth millennium BC Ra discovered Earth and found ancient humans to be much more suitable hosts, due to the ease by which they can be easily repaired by the Goa'uld technology.

Most Goa'uld are asexual, though they usually take on the gender of their preferred host. The exception are the Goa'uld Queens, who over time are able to spawn millions of larvae that has been seeded with genetic material from another Goa'uld.

The Queens exercise a great deal of control over the biochemistry of their progeny and can deny their offspring genetic memory in order to create blank symbiotes, their larvae that mature in the wild have only a fifty percent chance of successfully taking a host, the Goa'uld engineered the Jaffa as incubators to improve these odds.

The human offspring of two Goa'uld hosts is known as a Harcesis. The conception of Harcesis children is forbidden, as they would contain the genetic memories of both Goa'uld parents and thus pose a major threat to the established Goa'uld order. The Harcesis possesses all the knowledge of the Goa'uld who fathered it and threatens the Goa'uld power structure by simply being able to tell people that they were not gods and the truth behind their technology or how to use it.

Uranus and his family was betrayed by one of his own family when one of their Harcesis began to undermined the system lords, Cronus was deceived by the new system Lords and with his son Ares and Thanos! Killed the Harcesis and Banished Uranus to the planet.

He and his Queen, along with his off spring was placed into a pool of solution that effectively put them into stasis. Later he would find out that Thanos was unhappy with the actions of Cronus and Ares and had made sure they would survived, he had added a special solution into the pool to extended their lives and then Thanos convince the others to leave their Sarcophagus and processions in the cave system to punish them.

Uranus would learn later that Thanos had occupied Langara 3,000 years ago, he heard that he had performed tests on naquadria and that one of these tests went wrong and resulted in an explosion, which catalysed two veins of Naquahdah into naquadria and killed him.

He also learned that Cronus was shot in the back by android Jaffa and Ares was killed by a group calling themselves SG1 of the Tau'ri, who will also be in a open war with him.

Elli stood and looked at the other colonial women and smiled, her eyes flashed, and in that voice that frighten many being for thousands of years "soon you all will be host of my children" Both Uranus and Gaia than began carefully placing a symbiote in each of their new host.

Earth

The Odyssey was the second 304 produced by the United States of America, and operated by the United States Air Force. It replaced the Prometheus as Earth's primary planetary defence and exploration vessel in the Milky Way.

He new commander was newly appointed LT colonel Peter Knight, before he was placed in command of the Odyssey! she was place under the personal command of Major General Henry Landry. He travelled to the Asgard home world of Orilla at the Asgard's request, once there she was outfitted with the most advanced Asgard technology.

A new power core and beam weapons, as well as a database containing the sum of all Asgard knowledge. This was done because for the Asgard race was near extinction, the Tau'ri was then entrusted with their legacy. Once they return to Earth, the data base was then transferred to Atlantis, where even now new information was being discovered.

Peter Knight had just reported to the bridge, ready for his next twelve hour shift and another day patrolling the sol star system. The Apollo had left two days ago to recover the Malp stranded on PY5 999, George Hammond and the Odyssey are now patrolling the system after being repaired from the last battle to save Earth.

The George Hammond was also recycled the materials from the last battle in the solar system, our dead were collected and given a burial on earth while their dead were given a ceremony from their POW and buried into the sun.

At the moment, Including the trickle of materials coming in from the Jaffa! We had enough to build six ships. Two would be built in Australia and new Zealand, the BC 304 Anzac and Endeavor and will be launched some time in the next year. Germany were also building two new 304, the Bismark and Berlin while America was building the Hyperion and Minotaur.

Right now, Peter was starting to think that the Odyssey was also a training ship. For the last five weeks, the Odyssey had a class room of cadets in training on board. The cadets were being access in their abilities operating certain equipment and at such a young age, there were mistakes.

Peter was taking a shine to one trainee, the scanner operator and so far! She was doing a better Job than his regular operator, the trainee was Cadet Janet Piper. This was her first assignment on board a space craft and she was so eager to learn.

She pretty much could identify any thing that came across her scope, Peter was please with her work and would try to test her the best he could. At the moment, she was scanning the outer asteroid field of our solar system.

Janet scanned several asteroid to make sure the Lucians hadn't planted spy satellites or if there was any danger of any asteroids heading for Earth, the Odyssey changed course to take them past Mars at full impulse power! Peter was hoping she would began scanning the surface and he wasn't disappointed, she would adjust the pattern of the scanner to many different levels when she notice something strange.

"Colonel Knight sir, I think there is something on the surface of the planet"

Janet scanner teacher was looking over her shoulder "it's either a large mineral deposit or an enemy ship"

"well we better go and have a look" said Peter "helm, put us in low orbit over Mars"

"Aye sir"

"notify the George Hammond we are scanning Mars"

"yes sir" the Odyssey turned and slowly moved over the surface of Mars, the contact Janet had found on the surface was some sort of ship under the dust of the planet.

"Sir! That looks like a ship, A very big ship" said Janet

"it is either the enemy ship or a very old derelict ship, I don't think the enemy has a ship about a mile long" said Major Homer Stevens who was now at his station "last time I saw something that big was in the Pegasus galaxy"

"sensors is reading no life signs or power of any sort" said Janet, so far she was very professional "it seems to be dead sir"

"nothing is always dead up here cadet" said Peter "looks like some one is going for a little space walk" and he turn to Sargent Hicks "suit up Sargent and take and squad down to the planet surface"

"yes sir" Sargent Andrew Hicks had a four man team who was trained for boarding wrecked or abandon ships, his team were a Corporal Lena Smith, Private first class Karl Anderson and a Private Fred Smithers.

The Odyssey landed as close to the wreck as possible, Sargent Hicks team was suited up and standing in the middle of the transport rings waiting for the orders to go "Sargent Hicks! Are you ready?"

"yes sir, Camera's are on and we are all ready Sir"

"your clear to go" the ring operator pressed a button and the team was quickly transported to the planet surface, from there the four men walked towards the craft. Three hours later the team return and an urgent message was sent to Jack O'Neill.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Also, you may see these numbers 2015-7368! just to help, 2015 is earth time – while 7368 is the Colonial time. TOS BSG 1980 "Return of Starbuck" told us that he was stranded on a barren desolate planet, my version will make it a different planet, a planet that is rich in Animal and plant life, what was once a city of an great Alien culture.

Some idiots don't read, or are very dumb or both, dear Guest, where do you think the story is? Put on some classes and read this first part

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 4

Atlantis 2015

After the Alien war

Brigadier General Jack O'Neil was hoping to be on his last few days of his military life by now, he wanted to give up his commission and retire to his mountain cabin next to his lake fishing. But the war changed that, Baal and his Lucian Alliance allies attacked major points on earth and our off world bases.

The alien war had brought the world together and to keep them together, Earth need to build bigger and stronger ships so they could reclaim the territory lost. Sadly they had to pull back from some of their protected planets program and hand them over to the Jaffa, while other world's were strong enough to defend for themselves.

Our three surviving Battlecruisers really had their hands full protecting Earth and fulfilling their duties with the free Jaffa, also they were training new crews for the six new 304's that were due to be launch in the following year.

As always, earth was always in a mad dash to find enough materials of our own, the Jaffa are sending us what they could spare! But it's not enough. That was where the Australians mining practices seem to be light years ahead of the rest of the world, they had drawn up plans for a type of mining ships and freighters that could operate in space.

Their freighters were modified 304 plans to what they needed, extending the 304 length to 500 meters long and widen the ship to 150 meters wide. 80% of the body of the ship were cargo hulls and would be unarmed except for a few rail anti-fighter cannons, their soul purpose was to carry ore and other materials for Earth's needs. The first planet they began a trading contract was Hebridan, Warrick Finn was given a contact to haul Naqahdah.

It was their mining ship that was totally amazing, Before we gave them the 304 plans, they had plans for an automatic mining ship that could just sit on a huge meteor and began mining it. All they missed was a power plant or a workable engine, Jack than sent their top scientist to help the Australians to build their workable engine.

Most of the mining of Naqahdah was done from planets with an atmosphere where we paid people to work in these mines, the Goa'uld also stayed with mining atmosphere worlds, because using slaves to mine the materials they needed was far better than doing it themselves. So If this works, then it would open up not just our asteroid field! which is very rich, but also other rich asteroid fields in the galaxy as well.

There were also the new class of Battlecruisers on the table, the Phoenix Class or the BC-305. These new ships were planned to be built once the six 304 were finished, the first two ships planned would be called the Challenger and Intrepid.

The 304's were a great ship and had fought plenty of battles and survived, but the problem was that at most it could only carry two squadrons or 16 of the F302's fighters. The BC-305 Phoenix Class had the same problem, even though the ship had a bigger aircraft hanger! They only could carry 28 fighters, 30 at a pinch.

Jack was taken out of his day dream by a buzz at the door "come" and young airman walked in

"sir, the Odyssey has found a very large derelict ship that needs your attention"

"what type of Derelict ship"

"unknown sir" both men headed towards the communications room, Jack was hoping it wasn't a Lucian trick. "The Odyssey reports that it is very large alien carrier, about 1,265 meters long. They also report that it had been very badly damaged before it crashed on Mars"

Jack stopped and looked at the airman "A carrier that is nearly 1,265 meters long!"

"yes sir"

"we better start send teams up to have a look see"

The George Hammond and the Odyssey first would try to remove the ship from the planet surface in one piece and towed the ship back to Earth, but failing that! they will have to strip the ship and cut it up for easy transport back to earth.

Professor and General Samantha Carter, along with Professor Daniel Jackson took several teams to Mars to began their investigating the ship, using several Naquadah generators that were developed by Samantha Carter with the help of the Orbanians! They manage to set up a small atmosphere force shields around the sections they were working.

First things they did was to removed several intact fighters that was found still in their launching racks, and then all the computers and any thing else that was not nailed down and even those that were nailed down as well. After teams had finished each section, they will seal it. Repairing and sealing the ship section by section, they were hoping to restored the ships power and so would be easier to lift off the planet surface with the aid it's own power.

Daniel cracked the ships computer fairly quickly, the people who built the ship called it a Battlestar. The ships name was the Rycon and the basic information from the computers inform them that the ship was created by people that came from the 12 colonies of Kobal. The ship was just what Jack wanted.

Daniel also investigated the Rycon's computers to find out who were the people who built this ship, his conclusion were that the People were descendants from the planet of Kobal who were in fact members of the Ancients that left Earth one million years ago.

Instead of heading for the Pegasus Galaxy, this small group settled in a system called Kobal. Daniel said that this must have been before the virus began to kill out the Ancients, as these had survived for almost a million years on Kobal.

These people lived in the Kobal system until seven thousand years ago, until their sun began to die. As the Kobalian sun died, thirteen colonisation fleets left the system for different parts of the galaxy. Twelve of these colonies founded and settled the Twelve Colonies in a unknown system, while the last was suppose to arrive on Earth.

Daniel said that it might have been these people that forced the Goa'uld from the planet and buried the gate, as to where they are now! It is not known. May be they left for a planet of their own, or they were destroyed by the Goa'uld! He didn't really know.

Two weeks after it discovery, the in tact battlestar lifted of the planet surface and placed in orbit around Earth. Using the several Naquadah generators, repair teams began working on the ship.

Reporting to Jack, Sam said "the ship is still structural sound Sir, the people who built the Rycon built it to take a lot off damage. Daniel has gone over the computers and with a few modification of our own, we can begin to build these ship on earth"

"one thing worrying me Carter?"

"What's that sir!"

"we haven't got a space dock yet! So how are we going to build one and launch it?"

"Build one sir?"

"our friends up stairs will be asking me if we could build one of these"

"I see" she thought for a second "We will have to search the Asgard and Atlantis data banks but I think it is possible, the Asgard had built bigger ships than these on their planet! And launched them"

"yes they did, okay then! see what you can find out, I'll get Daniel helping you work out the problem"

"He wont like that sir?"

"I don't care, I want this problem worked out first! beside he is already looking through the Atlantis computers for another lost city called Shang-ri la"

"Shang-ri la!" finished Sam

"you know Daniel, get me something I could use" he said and walked off.

PY5 999

The Apollo reached the planet on the sixth day instead of four due to a change in plans, they started to scan the planet to recovery of the Malp. Once they located the Stargate and Malp, they would beam the Malp aboard the Apollo and clear the area around the gate and then it would be another six day trip home.

"sir, Stargate located" said a young cadet, these cadets were on their last month's of schooling then those on board the Odyssey. "also detecting the Malp" the Cadet was a young 19 year old female and is top of her class, ever since this war had started! She wanted to work in space, now here she was, on Earth's flagship Battlecruiser 400 thousand light years away from home. There was always one word that kept going though her head, and that was … wow. "peep" the noise broke her from her thoughts "Colonel! I am picking up one human life sign" she said while pressing a few buttons "about a kilometre north of the gate"

"Human life?" asked Marks

"yes sir, just one sir"

"any other signs?"

"No sir, apart from all the usual animal and insect life, there is only one human life form on the whole planet"

"keep an eye on it"

"Yes sir" finish the Cadet

"now lets do what we can here to do, Lieutenant Piper! Bring us down to above the gate"

"yes sir" The Apollo broke into the atmosphere and headed towards the gate.

It was early morning on another day on this planet, Starbuck was again sitting on the ledge in front of his cave wondering what to do next when a strange noise caught his attention. As he looked around he notice the birds and animal running in all directions, then he saw it! A ship that he never seen before broke through the clouds and hovered over the forested covered ruins, he could also see that it was over the ring thing and the strange craft.

May be this was the help he was waiting for, he race in and pack all of his belongings into his bag and headed towards the ring. By the time he arrived, most of the trees had been removed and the remote control vehicle was further away from the ring. Starbuck only saw one man standing near a small circle platform, he didn't really know how to explain it but later he would learn that it was the DHD or Dial Home Device.

He watch as the man pressed a few buttons and watched the ring spinning and clicking until it locked, then the unstable vortex billowed out from the ring then return back. Starbuck was so awe struck that he didn't hear or see the three men behind him until one of the said "Freeze"

He didn't dare to move "Frak" he said to himself, of all the stupid things he had done. One of the men removed his pistol and searched his bag "I surrender" Starbuck said "Don't shoot, I mean you no harm"

One of the men then lightly pushed his back "move"

"I am going! I am going" as Starbuck walk out into the now cleared area around the ring and walked up to the lone man, by then he was talking to some called Command

"SG15, have you found the Malp"

"yes sir, we have cleared the area around the Stargate of all debris and is preparing to send it though"

A few seconds later "iris is open, send it through"

"sending it through now sir" and the Malp headed into the vortex, seconds later! The Vortex stopped. Than turning to Starbuck "my name is Lieutenant Colonel James Cook of SG15, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"the names Lieutenant Starbuck of the Battlestar Galactica, I crashed here about five sectar ago"

"what's a sectar?"

"it's about " Starbuck was thinking, may be these people were like those of Terra "30 cycles"

"cycle?"

"yeah! Or a day"

"So you have been here for five months then"

"yeah, some thing like that"

"alright lieutenant Starbuck, if you crashed here! Where is your ship?"

"over there somewhere, in a swampy clearing"

Then the man who called himself Lieutenant Colonel James P Cook talked into a box on his shoulder, "Apollo, we have a crashed pilot who said he is from a battlestar Galactica"

"really! What is a battlestar?"

"unknown sir"

"check his story"

"yes sir" Starbuck then show them his viper, it was about three clicks away as Colonel Cook said

"It's pretty much intact, but as you can see! It has sunken further in the mud"

"that's not a problem" and he spoke in to his radio "Apollo, we are at his crash site and his story checks out"

"roger that SG15, we will beam it up and return home"

"roger that Apollo" The Apollo hovered over to Starbucks crashed fighter, then with a flash of light! The viper was gone, the Apollo then headed into space and home.

Starbuck on the other hand stood there staring at the place with an open mouth, SG15 told him about the Asgard beaming technology and what happen to his fighter. He then stayed with SG15 to show them around and returned to Earth five days later.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Also, you may see these numbers 2015-7368! just to help, 2015 is earth time – while 7368 is the Colonial time. TOS BSG 1980 "Return of Starbuck" told us that he was stranded on a barren desolate planet, my version will make it a different planet, a planet that is rich in Animal and plant life, what was once a city of an great Alien culture.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 5

Atlantis 2015

After the alien war, Earth was knocked to her knees but she was not out. If the free Jaffa didn't arrived when they did, Earth would have been destroyed and with that we were very grateful. From this day on, the free Jaffa became the first of many future races that could enlist in the new Earth based space fleet.

Now we have a chance to finally bring this planet together, we don't need to fight each other when there are beings in this galaxy and the universe who will easily destroy us. Atlantis and the Stargate program was released to the world and when all the riots had calmed down, Atlantis became the new united nation capital of the world. Not only because of the destruction of New York, but Atlantis was popular and secure and safe for all of the representative of every nation.

The united government also form the new UNSF (United Nations Space fleet) and it's head would be the hero and newly promoted Five Star General of the Air Force Jack O'Neil, just when he thought it was time to retire.

The first thing they needed to do was to rebuild the fleet, any sort of alien technical advantage they can get to fight the enemy would be sort after. Scientist pulled every thing apart to find out how aliens machinery worked, even the technology we had was refined. This time they had the resources of the whole world, instead of just a few people in the program.

Jack O'Neil then told the new Earth council of the interference of the stargate program by certain politicians that brought the war and destruction to the planet, he said that his team knew of the attack months before but were told to stand down. These politicians were cutting the funding of the program to line their pockets and without the ships or technology, Earth suffered this attack.

Jack would only agreed to head the program, if these people were prosecuted and that he alone was to have full control of this new Space Fleet! with out any more interference from any politician or country. It was agreed, Jack will only answer to the united Earth council and these people will also answer to the people of earth. Full closure of all stargate records went out and those mention was prosecuted, nothing was to be held back for the building of the new earth fleet.

Jack sat at his desk in his office in Atlantis, it might not be the biggest office in the world! but it does feel like it was, but in front of him were the usual piles of paper work that needed to be done. Each pile was sorted by importance, It funny how some people think what is or is not important. He found what he was looking for half way though the second file after being alerted by Sam, it was the part report of the alien ship found on Mars.

The full report will be a few months down the track yet, the name of the file was 'The Rycon. It was a carrier type ship that could hold almost 200 fighters. Daniel had helped Sam for a while while recovering the plans of the battlestar from it's database, the plans of the ship was now with our designers as they were adding a few changes of our own.

They said that a full plan with all of the technical advancement they gathered since the Stargate began, will take at lest two years to have a full working blue print. In the mean time, the Rycon was to be rebuilt as a guide for our first earth built ship.

The Rycon used a fuel that was called Tylium and it was similarity to Naquahdah, Tylium was rare were these Colonials were from but it was in abundance here. Tylium is a form of Quantum material ore that appears to be capable of producing about the same or even a little more energy release than Naquahdah.

Where Naquahdah is a rare quartzite-like mineral in this part of the Galaxy, it is a super heavy Quantum material but was more stable than Tylium. Both of these Fuels materials worked similarity and could easily power Ancient, Asgard and Goa'uld technologies.

The Battlestar Rycon was built from a metal they called Fordrac, the material was almost as strong as Naquadah Trinium Alloy they used on the Battlecruisers. Sam also added that with a few experiments on the three of these metals, we could develop a stronger armour for future ships.

Fordrac, Like Tylium is commonly available metal in this part of the Galaxy, in fact it was a waste product of Naquadah mining. At the time, nobody knew what it was and how to refine it until now, The draw back is that it cannot be moulded after five layers, it will be impossible to round and smooth any hull once it grew past five layers. This is where we had an advantage over the colonials, we have two types of shields to help protect our ships and would not need the full five layers which! Will make the ships look more modern.

Next was the ships fighters, about 8.85 meters long and powered by a Tylium and 2 high-energy fusion reactors. It's weapons were Two 30mm Laser-Torpedo guns and could also carry two-hundred kiloton Solonite missiles and two thirty megaton Solonite bombs.

In fact Carter team was finding many ships from the ship computers, Something called a Tiger battlestar, battlecruisers and even freighters. For the Australians, they even pulled out plans for a automatic mining ship. The ship was still manned so that it was able to take it where ever it was needed, but as for the mining process! It was all automatic, straight away he sent a copy to their offices.

Another file place underneath it was the one concerning the young pilot that SG15 rescued, a lieutenant Starbuck. His information about the Cylons and the refugee fleet had Jack worried, a bunch of refugees in 220 very old and unstable ships were heading for earth and with their enemy close behind. Why is this happening to us, we just finish a war, well a rather large battle! The war it self was still continuing, at lest the best news is that the fleet is still hundreds of years away at their current speed, apparently they could not go any faster then their slowest ships and they didn't have any sort of FTL capabilities.

At lest that would give us time to build some ships to rescue them, we could even send a few of these people to safety through the stargate if we have to and if push comes to shove! He knows that the free Jaffa would help the refugee as well, he made a note to inform Free Jaffa high command of the situation.

A few months after this and Daniel came to him with another one of his great Idea's, While searching information from the Atlantis and Asgard computers about these colonials, he came across information about what he thought could be another city or even ship called Shang-re-la.

"It was mention several time when the ancients were dealing with the construction of Atlantis, it was also centred around some one or some thing from Kobol. And ..."

"Daniel!"

"yes Jack"

"the short version"

"yes, sorry" open his laptop "The name was only mention a few times in the Atlantis database and was only mention while the Atlantis was still in this galaxy, if this Shag-re-la is another city like Atlantis or even a Ancient battleship, it could be still in this Galaxy and would be a asset to find it"

"yes Daniel, it would be an asset! Is there a gate address"

"Not a complete one Jack, I can narrow the area down to a few thousand light years with in the forbidden zone" said Daniel "but I will need a ship to find it"

"that is where I can't help you Daniel, until those battlecruisers are finished, I cant do a thing about it" said Jack

"what about if I take the Al'kesh?" the Al'kesh he was talking about was the one that earth forces had captured and was now being used with the battlecruisers

"sorry, using it" finish Jack. he hated refusing Daniel, his idea's had gave earth some of it's most powerful weapons "The battlecruisers will be ready in eight months or so, until then! I'll need you to help with the Rycon. You know what to do, fill out a request and I will give it to the council"

"okay Jack"

Daniel had filled out the request for a science vessel a few years ago, hoping the vessel would be one of the new advanced BC305. The Battlecruiser he drawn up was strictly for science and archaeology, it will be bigger than the 304 at nearly 960 metres. Jack then added all the bells whistle of a fighting ship, there was no way an unarmed ship! Carrying important people and equipment was going into the universe, it will need to defend it self.

Besides, new orders had came down that no ship will ever leave this solar system alone again. A lot of people was not happy when Jack gave permission for the Apollo to rescue a Malp on PY5 999, he had successfully argued the one of those Malp cost millions of dollars to research and build and if he could rescue it! He would.

When Brigadier General Jack O'Neil was appointed general in charge of all of Earth's Space program, or better known as the UNSF (United Nations Space fleet) He had appointed General Abraham Ellis in charge of the Stargate Program, General and Professor Samantha Carter O'Neil head of the science and technology development and Daniel became head of all off world archaeology and language research.

Next was Director Henry Powers who was given the post of developing and research of alien Space ships, he was also responsible for the rebuilding and replacing the F302 and the BC 304 that was lost during the war. Contracts were file out to many countries all over the world to build the F302's, Russia, England, China, Australia and the US were just a few who would be building them along with the BC 303 and 304, China successfully bid and won the contract for the BC 303 and began to build docks

The council also agreed to build just a few the BC 303, even though it's class was out dated, they still could be used as patrol ships. It may not have the advancement of the 304's, but she can still pack a punch. Besides, they were just a little cheaper to build than the 304's. Those countries who took part would prosper and grow into large companies, while those who don't take part wouldn't.

Crewing these ships will not be the responsibilities of the countries that built the ships, But that responsibility was the council's. All military personal would need to attend the many academies around the world to be part of this new space adventure, no one country will be in charge of any ship, including the US.

Director Henry Powers stood from his desk and walked over to the balcony of his office in Atlantis, he looked out over the pacific ocean with the San Francisco bridge being repaired in the foreground. It was one of those afternoon, He had searched though twenty more new blueprints that would one day replace the 304's. He was tired and ready to go home, but then his desk buzzer sounded,

"yes"

"sir, Major Stephens is here" answer his secretary

He forgot about the appointment, he was so snowed under with work that he forgot about it and was thinking about cancelled it! but thought better of it, "send him in" a knock at the door "Come" and the door opened and the major walk in saluting the director. "forget about that major, I am a politician not a solider" and they shook each others hand "Sit down Major" he said as he walk around the desk to the coffee pot "coffee"

"Yes thank you Director"

as he poured him one "milk and sugar?"

"yes thank you sir"

as he made the coffee's, "I believe you have some thing to show me?"

The Major was part of the director's team and was one of the many people who were going over files and reports relating back to before the second world war, he even had people researching what SGC manage to find during their years of service, just in case they missed something.

"yes director, I may have found something from a top secret report from 1947, from a town called Roswell"

The director frequently heard about that town, it's been on top of the hit list of all forms of conspiracy theorist and space dreamers ever since the space program began "what so important about Roswell now, haven't we just about warn out that story"

"you would think so sir, but what I found is related to the Rycon"

"Really! what?"

"well sir, the area was not really a crash site, more of a landing site" said the Major "as we know! the story began in another part of the galaxy called The Twelve Colonies" Henry was one of the first to know about the discovery of the Rycon and every thing that has come from it's database, Jack ordered his department to investigate every thing that was found. But ever since he heard the story about the Rycon, some thing was nagging in his mind and he couldn't put a finger to it.

"in an area called Cosmara Archipelago fighting with an enemy called the Cylons, some time during this battle! the Rycon fell into a worm hole and ended up in this solar system"

Suddenly the light came on for Henry "that's it" said Henry

"what sir?"

" back in the 70's! There was a television show called 'Battlestar Rising, fight of survival' and the series that follow the movie, great movie and series, it was a shame they stopped it".

"your right Director! I wonder if General O'Neil knows about it" using his laptop he hooked on to the net "The TV program centre's around a battlestar being ambushed in the Archipelago system" said Stephens "and spent two years trying to find a way back to the colonies, I believe now sir that one of the survivors of the Rycon must have wrote or was part of the show"

Henry just nodded his head "so that is how they got here! But when?"

"1947 sir, the reports I found say that one of their shuttle was still operational enough to get them to safety and they landed near Roswell. The shuttle landed heavily and was damage beyond repair, later they told their story to a General in charge of the local military base! Who in fact didn't believe them"

"of course"

"so after sending them to a interrogation detention centre, they loaded the shuttle on a truck and took it to area 51" he place two large folders in front of the director "and question the remaining crew"

"I think we better go and search area 51 a little closer" said Henry Powers. A week later and a team had found the Rycon's shuttle, it was buried deep in a under ground warehouse, along with a few more artefacts. Henry read the reports of the Colonials and found out that they were release a few years later and sent to all parts of the world to live, never to be heard from again.

Some had served in their countries military and others had married and had families, but sadly all of the survivors were dead, the last of these colonials were caught in the destroyed cities during the alien war. Henry gathered all the files and visited General O'Neil, this was part of the story need to be told. The full story of the Rycon was then released to the public.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 6

Atlantis

End of 2018

The Rycon was rebuilt inside and out, and was finished quicker than expected thanks to the Australians when they had launch their first space mining ship. At first they had a bit of a problem when the first part blew up because of the stress on the structure during launch. The problem was solved when they converted the BC 304 Anzac into a freighter to transport the mining equipment in manageable sizes to the moon, it was than simply put back together and Launched from the moon with the first materials arriving three month's later.

The Australians were the first to build any sort of base on the moon, the construction base began the second mining ship along with two huge cargo ships or freighters, Australia became the first country to step of the planet to begin in the solar system. The materials mined from these mining ships helped us to go into full production of the battlecruisers and F302's, hopefully by the end of 2025 we should have at lest 30 new Battlecruisers launch,

Australia were also building a different type of their own battlecruisers, these were needed to explore the rest of our system and systems further out for resources to mine. These Battlecruisers would be the first heavily armed science and exploration ship owned by a private company. In a few years, these freighters and battlecruisers would help expand Earth territory and help UNSF ships retake the systems lost to the enemy.

Director Henry Powers finally received the file Jack had been waiting for, the blue prints of the first UNSF battle carrier had been completed. She would have a mixture of every technical advancement and armament that the stargate program had gathered during the stargate operation. The UNSF Rycon class battle carrier in honour of the Rycon.

The Rycon had been rebuilt and even though she looked the same on the outside, inside was a total different kettle of fish. One engineer had said, "inside, she is going to look like the enterprise in the next generation series, clean and futuristic, her builders will not recognise her"

The new Battle carrier though would be different, she would be the first of her kind and the biggest ever built by the Tau'ri. It will be the most advance Ship in this galaxy. Henry was excited and was pacing back and forth while he was waiting out side of Jack O'Neil office

"the General will see you now"

"thank you miss" and he walked through the doors into Jacks office

"Director, I believe you have some new plans for me to look at" said Jack

"Do I" finished Henry "I am glad to show you these before you head up to the Rycon sir, my department has finally finish them"

"well lets have a look at it!" said Jack as Henry open his brief case and pass the file to him "no name"Jack looked at Henry

"No sir, council suggested that this one is for you"

"Good" and with a red pen he wrote with capital letters it's name. It all started with SGC first battlecruiser, and every time since then he had suggested it, they said no. But this time it was his call. Henry just smiled, every one knew what he wanted to call it "okay" said Jack "now that is done! lets have a look at her"

Jack open up the technical drawings "that is one big kick ass ship" said Jack

Henry notice that Jack didn't really understand them, so to help him a little he placed a CD into his computer, Henry was getting Jack attention now "this is the Rycon before and after it came to this galaxy" Henry click through a series of images along "as you can see sir, we slowly dismantle inside the Rycon and catalogue every step, the Rycon Database gave up not just plans for the carrier, but also other ships that the colonial use. For a space faring civilisation, their ships designs look a bit old school"

"it was because of the Cylons, is it not" said Jack

"yes sir, Lieutenant Starbuck had said the their technical advancement had slowed down ever since the war with the Cylons started" finished Henry "they were afraid these Cylons would hack into there computers and shut down their ships"

"is there any chance they could do the same with ours" asked Jack

"No sir, Professor Carter believes that the Asgard antivirus fire wall install would destroy any virus throw at them"

"well that's a relief"

"yes sir, the plan of this class of ship came from the new television series" Henry than click the computer mouse again and the new class of ship appeared "you see sir! We needed a Earth class ship, some thing completely different from the colonies version"

The photo on the screen now was mercury class battlestar from the reamagine series ship

"this one screams modern"

"along with the technological advances we accumulated, she will be one tough ship"

"what about her fighters?" Jack had to ask

"the Rycon used a star fighter called the Starhound class viper" Henry changed the photo's on the screen to the Starhound class Viper

"I recognized the fighter, it's what Starbuck crashed" said Jack

"yes sir, what we did though was to redesign our fighter from the reamagine series Mark 7 viper instead" the image changed

"Great, of course it will have all the bells and whistles"

"every thing sir, inertial dampeners, Hyperdrive system, HUD systems, Laser-Torpedo guns, the works" for the next hour, Jack and Henry went over the whole plans and covered every point. "there is only one thing is left sir, will we build her at area 51 or asked the Australians to build a dock for us on the moon"

"interesting Question Director, I think I might have an answer for you" pressing a button on his desk, he told his secretary to ask Professor Carter to come to his office. In the mean time, they went over the weapons and technical advances in this battlestar.

This Battlestar will have a crew of about 2,450, 500 marines and 300 pilots. 200 Viper mk7 Starfighters (10 Squadrons of 20), 20 F302, 12 puddle jumpers, 6 Abram heavy tanks and 6 heavy troop carriers.

She would be about 5,120 feet or 1,652 meters long, for the main hull, the flight pods would be about 2,769 feet or 843 meters long. Height of the ship would be 1,086.8 feet or 331.26 meters for main hull and 408 feet or 124 meters for flight pods and about 2,226 feet or 678 meters wide, including flight pods, each flight pod will be around about 513 feet or 156 meters. The ships weight is guessed to be about 66.14 million tons or 60 million metric tons. The ship will also be fitted with Manoeuvring Thrusters, Sublight Engines and a Asgard Intergalactic Hyperdrive.

Three forward Asgard Plasma Beam Cannon, Eight Heavy Rail Guns and twelve Light Rail Guns, over fifty anti fighter laser Blaster batteries. They would also carry 20 megaton Uranium missiles and 2 400 megaton Naquadria bombs. Ring and Asgard Beam Transporters as well as a Asgard Knowledge Core and enough Escape Pods for the whole crew.

The new Mark 7 Viper or Earth's Mark 1 would be about 32.3 feet or 9.8 meters long, about 9.7 feet or 3.0 meters high and around 18.4 feet or 5.6 meters wide or wing span. Most of these sizes will be finalised once every thing is placed in side the Fighter

2 forward laser-Torpedo's Guns, inertial dampeners, Defence shields, Hyperdrive system, HUD systems, vertical stabiliser, Asgard protected computer systems and Weapon hard-points for mounting missiles

This new fighter is capable of atmospheric flight as well as space superiority, the Mark VII is the front-line variant of the Rycon Viper design of the Mark II. With fully integrated avionics that provide superior battle management and flight information for the pilot. The Asgard shields will also protect the fighter computer system from any out side interference

Experimental Chamber

Middle of San Francisco Bay

The chamber was more or less a blast chamber that contain unplanned explosion from experiments, shielded by force fields and about hundred feet under the surface of the bay. It was built due to one unplanned experimental explosion with-in the city of Atlantis, it had caused major damage and killed five people. The Senate then ordered a stop to all experiments in Atlantis until a separate chamber in the middle of San Francisco Bay could be built, and away from any civilisation.

Samantha O'Neil Carter had became Jacks wife a few months after she left the air-force to become a full time professor with the new UNSF, even though she still kept her rank and was still list as a reservist. Every one knew that she was about the one of the smartest people on the planet, and was refuse any of world military mission when it was known how available she was. And of course every one knew that Jack and Sam were an item, But because of military regulations, they had to tone it a bit.

As a wife and a mother she had a safer job as Professor and head of the science and technology development department, today she was finishing the final touches of a new product that could in fact earn the space program a lot of money. It had been perfected a few months ago and now was preparing a larger copy, it was revolutionary change on how they will lift heavy objects of the ground.

"that should do it" she said as she checked the other circuits "okay every thing seems okay, every one out of the chamber"

Every one beamed (using Asgard tech) out to the observation room a few hundred meters away, "every one clear" Sam ask

"yes ma'am"came the reply

"good, now lets test this thing" she said as all scientist watched the video feed from the bunker "turning the power on in 3, 2, 1" Sam then flick the switch that turned on the power of the small Naquadah Generator inside the experimental gravitational generator, if all goes well, it should rise at lest a foot off the table and stay there.

Inside the bunker, the prototype did exactly that. Not only did it rose off the table, but every thing inside the chamber rose and glowed a hue of blue. Successes!

Just than the phone rang and an aid answer it

"Ma'am, the General O'Neil is asking if you come to his office"

"okay John" then she said to the aid "continue on what we are doing, I would like to know what we can lift"

"yes Ma'am" Sam then beamed straight to Jacks office and Jack secretary told her to go straight in, as she passed though the door, Jack said "hey"

"hey, you wanted to see me"

"yep, this is Director Henry Powers"

Sam shock his hand "director"

"ma'am"

"now that the introduction are over, grab a seat and have a look at these" said Jack

Sam sat down and read the file, by the time Sam had finished reading the file! Both Jack and Henry were outside on the balcony enjoying the weather and a very large cigar

Sam came over to them "what do you think of our new ship?"

"that would be some ship"

"yes, we think so, the problem we have is where we are going to build it?" finish Jack

"I see, so why are you asking me?"

"well, if we build it in the desert near area 51!I know there something we can use to get it off the ground and into space, I was thinking of those prototypes would be a good idea" Said Jack

"That could be possible, at the moment we don't know how much it could lift. We have to experiment with them a little bit more to assist the thrusters of the ship?" finished Sam

"can you let me know! We need to build this ship and other's like her" Said Jack

"I'll get right on it" said Sam

Months before the first beam was laid for this new ship, Sam's little prototype had lifted a ocean going destroyer out of it's dry dock and placed into the water. It also lifted a fully loaded ocean going freighter a few feet out of the water, Sam believed that the small prototype was just at it's limit.

The first prototype anti-gravitational generator was about the size of a VW car and was able lift a battlecruiser into space, with out the use of it thrusters. By the time the Battle carrier was ready, three semi-trailer size generators would be needed to lift and descend the battle carrier into any atmosphere.

Oh and the name of the Ship that Jack chose! The Enterprise

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 7

2018

Forbidden Zone 2018

The last time any one came into this area was when they had to rescue a very available piece of equipment, and they also ended up rescuing Starbuck. Astrologist had a vague idea about the area, many had said that it was a micro galaxy that collided with ours almost tens of thousands years ago. Other scientist believe that the area was the result of the black hole, the Jaffa was told that death awaits any one who enter this area.

And so it is where Daniel and the two ships have entered, to either find another city ship of technology we could use. Daniel research began before the war and he had enough information to investergate, but then the war began. After the war, Earth had no ships to spare at the time and the council refused to let one of their important professors go running of across the universe alone.

That was two years ago and six new battlecruisers had since been launched, New ship were being built but they would take another few years. Shag-re-la did have a Stargate address but only had five symbols. A Stargate address consists of two distinct parts, the destination and the starting location.

The first six chevrons mark a three-dimensional area of space as the target, the last chevron is the point of origin. It was one of the destination symbol that was missing and the worm hole just couldn't connect and for him to identifying the missing symbol, he had to find the missing Stargate on the planet it self.

The Apollo and Odyssey was assigned to Daniel to look for Shag-re-la, if it was either a planet or another city! That would mean more technology we could use and that would be better for them.

Daniel kept over the ancient writings that covered Shag-re-la, something was missing! or changed, may be no one was suppose to find it. One passage said that "they had to look through a cloudy mirror in the area that was forbidden" another said "that the gate way was through world of smoke" the only way he could find it was the five symbols of the Stargate address! these symbols led them to an area they were in now, the Jaffa on board told him that the Goa'uld had class this area as forbidden and that strange thing happen to them in here.

The forbidden zone was filled with new and unknown worlds and civilisation to the general population of our Galaxy, many of these world didn't have Stargate's and were left alone. Many times they had to slowly guided their ships through asteroid fields and anomalies to search these hidden systems which would take several life times to fully explore.

The area they were in now almost match the description from Atlantis computers, but then again a lot of these places match those description. Both ships had scanned nearly 250 systems in the last year and half, and made some rather interesting discoveries along the way. Daniel also knew that his two years of voyage of discovery finally permitted by the council was about to ran out, even though they had found many new worlds and materials will keep Earth busy for the next hundred years! His main target has so far eluded him.

The search pattern was quite simple, first! Each ships would choose a system to investigate, they would then cloak the ship and moved into the system. The cloaking system was added after the war during repairs of the ships, the Free Jaffa had agreed that this technology would serve to be an asset for us.

The two ships would stayed cloaked for the reason of keeping our visit a secret, a war nearly started between the two powers of the planet after we were discovered in orbit of a planet. Another time was when a space age planet didn't want us in their solar system, so the best idea was to stay cloaked, scan every thing in that system and then leave and sort every thing out later. The only time we would stay in that system any longer was when any Ancient technology was found.

The Apollo was next to explore the next star system that looked very scary, the scanners couldn't penetrate the anomaly to see what was inside, so it was decided to send in a probe, but it did not return. It was then decided that the Apollo would slowly moved into the cloud, it was the only system left in this area before moving on and every thing needs to be checked. The Apollo move into the cloud and all the crew could see through the viewing ports were white, reds, blues and many other colours. The cloud began to thin after a minute and the space around the Apollo began to reveal a star system of 12 planets, three asteroid fields and a sun.

As soon as the Apollo was complete out of the cloud, the scanners system began to register nearly every kind of metal known to the Apollo computers! including the latest minerals from the Rycon. One of the planets was in that magical distance from the star to be classed as habitable and began registering animal life. The others were either to cold or to hot to support any kind of life, soon the scanners were picking up Ancient technology on every rock and planet in the system.

"Colonel!" said the young scanner operator "I think we might have found something?" Daniel was standing near by and looked over the Scanners shoulder

"nearly every planet and rock has something" said Daniel

"do you think we better invite the other ship in for a more in depth scan?" said Colonel Kevin Marks

"yes Colonel, there is far two much just for us" said Daniel

"Sargent, send a probe back though to the Odyssey and invite them through"

"on it now sir" three minutes later and the small probe dissapeared into the cloud, unlike the last probe which was found in pieces around a small asteroid! This one made it though the cloud

"see if you can find a Stargate airman, I think Earth would like to know about this place" said Marks

"Yes sir"

The Apollo restarted the scan of the first asteroid field and began recording about ten objects with in and around the field, but no Stargate. By the time that the Odyssey joined the Apollo, three planets between the first and a second asteroid field had been scanned with almost the same result.

To say that Daniel was happy was an understatement, that was until they came close to a small moon around one of the planets that really excited him. On part of the moon, well it was really the whole moon! there was a structure that was nearly four times bigger than Atlantis.

"professor! Do you see what I see?" said Colonel Kevin Marks

"sure do Colonel, Kira! what do you make of it?"

"the scanners confirmed that it is an ancient construction!" she said, Kira was Daniels main assistance on this project. The Apollo flew closer to the surface and the structure and saw the towers that were similar to Atlantis.

"this has to be it!" said Daniel "look at those towers" as the Apollo stopped over one of those towers "Just like the Atlantis, there is the place to land"

"Professor, reading some sort of energy bubble around the structure! Could be some sort of energy force field" said Kira

"We might need to beam in first Professor! Don't want to destroy the ship just yet"

"I understand Colonel, Kira! Can you read any thing inside the building" said Daniel as he was cleaning is classes with a hanky

"the energy bubble very similar to Atlantis" said Kira "may be I can turn it off if a send the control room the right signals" playing with his controls, he made contact the control room and then sent the Atlantis Ancient signal into it computers and the energy bubble shut down "all clear Colonel"

"Good work Kira, inform the Odyssey to continue their scanning of the system while we have a look" said the Colonel,

"yes Sir, the scanners are now registering different types of docks for us to land on, also a list of supplies and machinery we may need" said Kira

"helm, bring us down into the bay there" said Kevin and as the Apollo descended closer to the bay, heavy door open for the ship to fly through and as soon the Apollo was inside! the doors closed and the space inside pressurised. Daniel then headed for his quarters to get his bag, some of these places look familiar and almost looked like the Atlantis main control room and he wanted to be the first there to have a good look.

Daniel, Kira and a squad of troopers then beamed directly into what only could be the bases control room, inside the control room and Daniel notice the intact Stargate. But the first thing that the marines notice was the robot and quickly trained their guns on it, it was the warning from the Rycon about the Cylon robots that made them all just a little jumpy.

"please don't shoot, I am a only a service droid and mean you no harm" it said in ancient and Daniel quickly translated to the marines

"what is your programming?" Asked Daniel

"to serve any being that comes into this base" it continued "and to maintain this base and all it's structures with in this system"

"I see" said Daniel, than he understood what he said "all structures"

"yes sir, currently there are fifty construction, mining and hangers structures in this system"

"fifty! we only scan this one" finish Daniel,

Then Robot continued in English "I wish to welcome you to construction site 1! how may I be of assistance"

Daniel was like a pig in mud, finally he was going to get all his questions answered "is this Shang-re-la?" he asked

"the only name I know by this name was the builder of this place" said the Droid

Daniel said to him "what is the function of this site?"

"The function of this site is to supply the needs of the Lantean and the Governments of her allies"

"when was the last time you served the Lantean's" said a marine

"989 thousand years ago, the last entry was made in the computers was by my owner in 15678, Would you like to hear it"

"Yes please" and they all follow the droid over to the main computers, the droid than inserted a key of some sort into the computer and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. The hologram was of a older man, strong and dignified. He had a toga thrown over his shoulder, under this toga was a brown uniform. He also looked like a worried man.

"Hello my name is Commander Terrask, first thing you will notice is that I am speaking your language,... I am not! It is the computer translation program, it is the same program as the droid. This base is officially called construction base one, it has been in my family hands for centuries and is my families legacy for longer than any one could remember. So the only way you could have found this site is by the Atlantis or the Destiny computers, if so! then you are either our descendants or Survivors of our civilisation.

In the Atlantis computers, this place would be known as Shang-re-la, please forgive me! I change the name to confuse certain people in the government, You see! I was ordered by my government to destroy this site, but many of us in my family didn't want to do this. We believe that if we could or did return from the Pegasus Galaxy, then we would have nothing to rebuild our culture, so with out the elders consent I hid it in this system.

This Anomaly and system has plenty of materials to operate this site for hundreds of thousand years or even longer, so I decided to use this anomaly to hide this base for safe keeping. I do not know when or if our people will return, Atlantis and our remaining people had left for the Pegasus Galaxy many years ago.

I will soon follow my father for a planet called Kobal, we do not have the virus that has being plaguing my people and we are hoping it has been eradicated. Thanks to the serum we discovered in our research labs long after Atlantis had left, I only pray my people will be safe. I have left these service droids to actively maintain this base and repair any damage that may occur, but only time will tell if this has been enough.

Our mining and freighters have been placed in our construction hangers through out the three asteroid fields, the droid will show you how to access them. I have also placed three Aurora-class battleship in three construction hangers that my government had cancelled the order for them shortly before they left the galaxy, now they are yours.

I do hope I am doing the right thing by not destroying this site, I have done all I could to leave this place ready, and so it is. Farewell and good luck" and the hologram ended. Daniel just stared at the marines and in turn to the droid

"can we have a look at these hangers with the Aurora-class ships are in?" said Daniel "I know some one who like to know about these"

"Yes, please follow me" The drone said that the three ships are inside the base main hangers, Daniel and the troopers followed the droid as they walked from one hanger to the next. The droid took them to see the ships and even some of the storage containers that were in fact freighter containers that could be moved around the system or taken to Earth if we wanted to. Think of them like semi trailers, or tractor trailers as the American call them. The prime mover or prime space craft is the power plant and is attached to the trailers by the prime mover with a magnetic lock, these freighters can then ship these minerals to any where in the galaxy.

This site was completely automatic, all of the refineries, factories and the mining ships would automatically head out into the system once they were activated to do so. All of this was now Earth's, the Droid next surprise had pretty much floored Daniel.

"Sir! Do you wish to rise Shambhala?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Okay, before we go any further, Stargate Atlantis did not say where the city was built or were there any other cities built. Well! I am going to play with this … hehehe

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 8

2018

Shambhala system

"Sir! Do you wish to rise Shambhala?"

"Isn't this Shambhala?"

"No sir! like I said, this is construction site one" said the droid "Shambhala is this site's second city ship that it has built, at this moment it is sitting on the bottom of the main ocean on the Primus one"

"well of course"

several minutes later and the Odyssey reported a Atlantis like city rising from the ocean of the larger planet. Daniel thought that it might be time he reported back to Jack

On Earth

Jack stood inside the control room of Atlantis waiting for Daniel to return from this site 1, the chevrons of Atlantis Stargate clicked into place and with a great whoosh! The unstable vortex rushed out and then slam back to form the event horizon. Daniel walked through it and down the ramp to meet Jack, with him was two troopers carrying a large box "Daniel"

"Hey Jack! Good to see you"

"so have you found shang-re-la!" said Jack as they walked to his office

"yes! But it's true name is Shambhala"

"Shambhala!"

"that's right, the name was change on the Atlantis computers by the owners"

"Okay then, what is so important about Shambhala that you leave two 304's in the system"

"Firstly! Shambhala itself is another City ship, nearly three time's bigger than Atlantis" Jack just sat there with out saying a word as Daniel continued "the system we found Shambhala in hasn't really got a name but there is something even better than Shambhala in the system" Just then they walked into Jack office and the troopers place the box on the floor

"better?"

"Yes Jack, apart from the city ship! there are also three fully operational Aurora-class battleship at the site" and to push it further he said "also Jack! Do you really want to know what the best part about this system is" leaving it open, trying to build his excitement

"Well get on with it"

"it is a fully operational Construction base that is ready for us to claim and build any thing we want!"

"Any thing, you know Danny I can think big!"

"well this place can build a city ship Jack" said Daniel as he stood and open the box "A gift for Atlantis, this site has several warehouses full of them and if we need more! they can build them." Jack looked and saw three ZPM's

"I see your point, okay we have to go to the council to find out what they want done with this place! In the mean time, I think we can call this site Charlie one for now"

"Charlie one"

"next in line I guess, plus it's better name than construction base"

Knowing Jack, he like to kept name's and places simple. Both men headed for the council room and gave each representatives the report on what Daniel had found, they all voted to add the whole system to the UNSF to colonised. After the council meeting, both Jack and Daniel meet with Abraham Ellis, Professor Samantha Carter O'Neil and Director Henry Powers to decided on the next step.

Jack thought the details of the new base would make Samantha happy, to him it was more technical mumbo jumbo. Daniel began to tell his story "hello, as you all know, I left in the Apollo and Odyssey to find Shag-re-la just over a year and a half ago, you will be happy to know that we have found it"

"that's great Daniel" said Sam

"Yep, he is our little finder of things" said Jack

"well thank you Jack, what we found is not just a city, but the whole system is a ancient construction system"

"impossible! I am sorry but most of the ancient places we found were either destroyed or very badly decayed" said Henry

"usually I would say yes" said Daniel "but the last ancient who controlled this site refuse to follow orders and destroy the area, base itself was protected by the same shield as Atlantis was and for added protection, they had the maintenance drones to kept the site as good as it was the day it was built"

"this is so much to take on" said Henry "a whole site kept and maintained for over a million years by maintenance droids"

"yes Director, millions of robot androids moving through out the whole base repairing damage and replacing old circuit boards, replacing old ZPM's and the whole base is completely operational" said Daniel

"Professor, You mention ZPM"s! Has this base any spare ones we can use?" asked Henry

"That is the best part" finished Daniel, "we found a small warehouse in the base that has several large crates full of ZPM's, and if we ever ran out of them! The site will be able to make more"

"I want to have a look at those three Ancient Aurora-class battleships" said Sam

"I think we all do" said Jack "you all have one week to finish up what you are currently doing, or hand it over to your assistance before we go and have a look see"

A week later and Sam, Jack, Henry and Daniel return to Charlie One. The droid was at his service centre, "Professor Jackson, it is good to see you again"

"hello, this is General Jack O'Neil, he is the head of our UNSF, and this is Professor Carter and Director Powers"

"Hello"

"hi!"said Jack "so what we call you?"

"I do not have a name General, my service number is 001"

"I'll call you Fred then" said Jack and the droid just kept on working "so what you doing?"

"I am running a program to test all of the machines?"

"Why?"

"it is program I run every week, it helps to keep the bases machinery working when idol"

"good idea" said Jack "listen Fred! Can you make a few changes from here"

"certainly General"

"my people wants to know if you could remove a few things from the Aurora-class battleships" and Jack pulled out a file from his bag "they need to know if you could replace all of the mental Targeting and Avionics systems and the Control chair and the Navigation system "

"yes general, that should not be a problem"

And Jack handed him a computer type stick from Atlantis "could you replace them! you see there was a race called the Asgard and they had given us there Data base, could you use them for the ships targeting, Avionics and the Navigation systems or any thing else the Asgard computers may have. There's not a lot of our people \ with the gene to operate these things, so we have to make them assessable to every one"

the droid read the stick "the refit's is possible, it will take about Eight months to complete"

"there are also plans of a Rycon (Mercury) class Battle carrier" said Henry

The droid read the information "yes, I have it"

"How long will it take for you to build one for us?" said Jack

"approximately 11.57 month's"

"when can you start" ask Jack

"Production can start in a week and we can have twelve built in one year"

To say Jack was excited was an understatement, every thing the UNSF could ever wanted could be built in a few years. 304 and 305 Battlecruisers, Battle Carriers, the new Tiger class battleship, Aurora-class battleships. Then there were the destroyer class ships of the Gardian, Defender, Kiowa, Procyon, Ranger, scout and the Searcher. Even the mark seven viper and the new F302 fighter s

Jack spent almost a week at Charlie one, most of what he saw will have to stay in storage for a while but it was good to know all they need to do to is find personal. Also, before Jack return to Earth! The asked the droid if it could used the Stargate to contact Destiny and bring Back the Massive Exploration Science Spaceship back to the Galaxy, the Droid calculated that with more than enough power with in the base on one of the planets to open a wormhole that it would be possible.

Six years after they had heard from the Destiny, the droids on the planet made contact with the ship and sent them repair and construction droids to Destiny. Now with a more permanent connection, those on the ship were replaced and brought home. Destiny was equipped with fighters, shuttles and puddle Jumpers.

Jack did not know if the ship would get home any quicker but at lest now they had a more stable contact with the ship, at lest they can equip the ship with what they need for the return trip. Destiny had been travelling away from earth for over 50 million years, returning home might mean another fifty million years. But then again an upgrade of it's FTL drives could make it happen faster, even the adding of intergalactic hyperdrives to destiny could bring her home quicker.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 9

Earth 2020

Six months ago Jack had watch the Enterprise rose from the Desert floor, now all of her trails had finally been completed. Now it was her commissioning into the now new UEF(United Earth Fleet), the commissioning ceremony was going to be held inside the Enterprise Alpha fighter pods. Unlike the Rycon, the Enterprise had atmospheric shields and a ceremonial like this could be easily help on the flight deck.

The view of Earth and the stars was a perfect back drop to the rows of men in their dress uniform, they were all dress in white uniforms of the new UEF. Fifty of the new Fighter Bomber classed 302 line up on one side of the runway while fifty of the new Mark seven class Viper lined along the other side, with representatives from every countries/states from around Earth and our Jaffa and Tok'ra Allies. The one thing that had change from before the war was the media! Every reporter from every country were all there. Taking photos of the Battlestar, Earth and even the moon as they sailed past.

Somebody yelled Attention through the microphone and all Pilots, Crew and marines stood at attention with a loud thud of boots on steel. The whole area became quiet as the President of the new united Earth walked on into the fighter bay, Jack O'Neil was the odd man out as he walked in behind the president in his full dress Air force uniform.

Following behind them were General Abraham Ellis, Commander of the Stargate Program, Professor Samantha Carter, Professor Daniel Jackson, Director Henry Powers as they all walked past the rows of military personal and civilians and stood behind the podium.

The Captain of the Enterprise was a long sort after name, many had suggested the names of Teal'c or Daniel Jackson or even Jack to be the Captain. But the name was only released the day before of the Commissioning, Captain Chris Sloan excepted the post and was given the new UEF Rank of Captain and became commander of the Enterprise.

The President moved up to the podium "people of a united earth, it is my pleasure to be standing here today to be part of this special occasion. For many years now, the Stargate program had to run in secret! But today you stand in their biggest achievement, The Battle Carrier Enterprise. For many years a group of people stood in the defence of this planet and had defeated many alien races, many of our technical advances came from the Stargate program and these advances has raised our level of life to finally come together and be as one to take the first step as a united Earth into space! For this we thank you" and a noise of applause rose from the people "Now the head for so many years, General Jack O'Neil"

Jack walked to the podium and shook hands with the president and stood behind the mic "Ambassadors, ladies and Gentleman, members of the press. We are here today to commissioned the UEF Enterprise, the first of her kind" Many people would have called jack a lair at this point as there were twelve brand new carriers at Charlie one, but the truth was that the Enterprise was the first of her kind, the first to be built and lunched by human hands. They would never be commissioned until the enterprise was completed, so in fact! The Enterprise was the first of her kind.

Jack really hated giving speeches just as much as listening to them and his were always short. He thanked the people that died in the many years since the opening of the Stargate and the people serving today.

"for many years the now, the airforce had been head of the Stargate program. I am here to officially inform the planet that a new program will take control of Earth Space Fleet, the UEF or the United Earth Federation will be base on the worlds navy. For many years the people of this galaxy had called us the Tau'ri, and many still do"

Jack stopped and had a drink of water "the Asgard use to call us the fifth race, some how they knew we would grow into a powerful force. With the Rycon and now the Enterprise, that vision is starting to become true. I am also here to inform you that fives years ago we found a automotive construction base of the Ancients that had been serviced and maintain by construction robots for millions of years, it is at this moment building battle carriers and support ships for this planet. If you have ever wished to go into space, we are recruiting people for the front line"

"But we must never forget! As soon as one bad guy is stop, another will take his place and this has been proven right over the years of the Stargate program. Those who threaten our way of life and that of the universe don't always come from with out as well, there are many enemies every where and it is up to us to find them and stop them. Today we commission a ship that is first of it's kind, today we will begin to take back what was ours." cheers were heard from from every corner of the fighter bay. Jack step back down and took his place

Samantha Carter then walked up to the podium "I have been given the honour to commission this ship, I except this honour on behalf of the people who died since the Stargate program started! Using an old tradition from the navy, I name you Enterprise, May God bless you and all who sail in you" Sam and Jack then moved to a hanging curtain and they both pulled a string the drew back the curtain, revealing a plague bolted on the side, it read

UEF Enterprise, commissioned 13th of January 2020, By General of the Air force Jack O'Neil and Professor Samantha Carter, The first of Her Kind

The party went on well into the night, Jack finally retired and told his people that he wanted to see them first thing in the morning. There was another mission that needed to be done, a mission that was nearly five years old.

Charlie one 2020

Jack decided it was time to revisit Charlie one, it has been a while since he last visited the base and he want to see the station in person, so he sprang a surprise visit . Five years ago when he walked through the event horizon! the base was quiet, dark and dusty, today as he walked through it was noisy and full of life. The first person to meet him was the same Robot "hello Fred"

"General O'Neil, it is good to see you again"

"so how is every thing going?"

"Production is going well"

"Good! Now lets go for a little walk"

"Yes sir, I will take you to Captain Peters" and both Fred and Jack stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the observation window, Jack left Fred in the elevator to return to the gate room while he walked up to the observation window

"How every thing going Captain Peters" to say the the Captain was in shock was an understatement

"General O'Neil, sir I didn't know you were coming!" and the whole room stood to attention

"neither did I Captain, I just want to have a look see! just carry on with your work" Jack could see the rows of completed ships along the docks, the Battle carrier Carter was the closet to the window and beside her was the Hamilton, a Aurora-class battleship and two Destroyer class Battleships of the Perth and Sudan further on. on the other side of those bays were the construction bays and he could also see the construction of the new Battle carries had began, these were the Ark Royal, Invincible and Bismarck. Just then the Base Commander rushed in to the room "General O'Neil, sorry I was not here to greet you! No body told me you were coming"

"I decided to have a surprise visit Admiral" Admiral Yamato had quickly rose through the ranks during the Alien wars and had been promoted to the rank of Admiral when the new UEF was looking for a commander for Charlie one "I just came for a look around"

"Yes sir, of course sir" and he bowed

"Come on then! Give me a look" said Jack as the both men rode the elevator down to the docks, the only thing that was visible from the observation window were the ships and droids working over the ships. As the elevator reached the dock level, he could see the bases personal were busily working inside the enclosed area. Observation windows along the dock's gave the visitor view of the ships that were dock at each bay, their were three enclosed gang way type entrances to the carriers. One covered gang way that lead to the bridge and the other two connects with the fighter bays, the fighter bay connection were dangerous with supply trucks driving in to supply the carrier.

As they stepped out on the docks he could see the rows of brand new Vipers and 302's ready to be loaded on the carrier, as the Carter was the closest ship! Jack decided to have a look at her first, both men walked into the enclosed gangway to the bridge of the Carter "is she finished"

"nearly sir, the Carter will be ready to receive the rest of her crew in a week" they walked into the bridge and some one yelled

"Thought they were here already?"

"most of them are sir" and as they stepped onto the bridge

"Attention" every one stood and froze

"Carry on" and the noise of busy men and machines began again, the bridge of these ships was still huge and it don't matter how many you walk on! They still bring you into a state of Awe. They walked around the bridge talking to the crew and watching the work they were doing, a droid was close at hand to teach and show the Carters bridge crew how every thing worked.

Down on the flight pod jack walked along the rows of vipers inside their maintenance bays, the pilots who would fly these fighter were young and green and would need some one with the skills to get them up to speed. The problem was that most of these men were already training other pilots on the other ships, then he had an idea on who to post on the Carter.

The Carter was the Twelve Rycon Class (Mercury Class) Battle carrier to be completed since Daniel had found Charlie one, her trails will take place with in a week and then she would begin exercises around Charlie one and the surrounding systems with the other battle carriers, the Washington, O'Neil, Jackson, Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell, Ellis, Berlin, Moscow, Paris and the George Hammond.

The Battlecruiser George Hammond had been quickly re-named so that the name could be giving to a Battle Carrier, of course there were more names planned for future ships but some wanted this name on the first completed carrier from the base.

Both men left the carrier and walked towards the construction docks on the another side of the control room and watched create being loaded into Freighters, Jack notice that these freighters were assigned to Alpha One, the Beta site and Earth.

"brand new Viper and 302's General and a consignment of new construction droids for the BHP moon base" said the Admiral

"I see" they walked into a factory and watch circuit boards being made, the admiral told him that their were thousands of automotive lines pressing out thousand of these every day. It was the same all over the base, every factory making a small component and coming together to build a Carrier, battleship, Viper of 302.

They finally arrived at firearm testing area, The Admiral picked up a box from the counter and past it to Jack. "there is that special item you were asking about General"

Jack open the box and pulled out something simular to a colonial blaster pistol "how did it go"

"the droids had it pulled apart and examine and retested, what they came up with a firearm that is 50% stronger than the original" said the Admiral

"it looks the same"

"Yes general, but test it" they walked over to the firing range and leaning against the wall was a piece of armour metal "that is a piece of our new armour for the battle carrier" Jack took aim and fired, the laser beam exploded on the metal in sparks of red hot metal.

"Nice, you can start to mass produce them and give them out. These weapons will now be standard equipment"

"yes sir, there could be a rifle for ground troops in a month" as Jack was handing the pistol back to the Admiral "that one is yours sir"

"thank you Admiral, they better be better than the P90" said Jack as he held on to the box under his arm.

"they are nothing like the Jaffa staff weapon, they are light and able to fire in quick succession and like any rifle General, they are as good as their user." Jack understood what the Admiral was saying, by the time he return to Atlantis! Jack was happy that all of his questions had been answered, to find a CAG for the Carter he would have to transferee one of his best.

Battlestar Rycon

Alpha one 2021

The crew of the Rycon watch the documentary of the ceremony of the Enterprise commission a few weeks after the ceremony, at the time they were in close battle with the alliance recapturing one of the planets they invaded. Sitting in one of the seat's was the Rycon CAG, Major Starbuck. When Starbuck arrived on earth, he began his retraining after he cleared his medical test and learned the truth of the Ancients and what had happen to them. He also learned about the Asgard and the Goa'uld and the Stargate and what the stargate had done for earth and her people. His first posting was the rebuilt and upgraded Rycon as instructor on the new Vipers, then he became CAG after the battle to retake the old Alpha one site.

The Rycon's sent it's whole fleet of Vipers and 302's to hammered the planet just moments before the Rycon and her fleet appeared above the planet. The Alliance had no where to run and were caught with their pants down, Starbuck first action in a mark seven was thrilling and it brought back memories from his days with Galactica.

Two alliance Ha'tak's were in orbit of the planet at the time and when our fighters arrived their death gliders were launched and became more of target practise for Starbuck, he quickly learned how to deal with them. Since then Starbuck had fought few battles against the Lucian Alliance, but unlike the other enemy he had fought! They had a little bit more skills then the Cylons and he had to work a little harder, soon he was the best of his fellow pilots.

A young female pilot walked over to Starbuck "Major"

"Yes, what is it?"

"the captain would like to see you"

"Okay" he slowly stood and walked out of the ships movie theatre,

Captain Benjamin Shaw was once the USS George Hammond two 302 Squadron Leader, after losing most of his squadron in the battle over Earth, he was assigned to a earth based squadron until his ship was repaired. To his delight, Ben was promoted to captain of the Rycon. He was a fair man but the many battles with the Goa'uld and other enemies had harden his looks, Ben could also see the same look in Starbucks face and knew he was a fighter.

Starbuck knocked on the Captain quarters "come"

"You want to see me Captain" said Starbuck, it was a funny rank name for the commander of a battlestar, but who was he to question them

"yes Starbuck, you are to beam down to the Alpha one and return to earth and report to General O'Neil"

"yes sir, can I ask why?"

"You can Major, but I wasn't told" said Ben "all I was ordered to do was to send you back to Earth, so go and pack you kit and go"

"Yes sir!" Starbuck was confused why he was being sent back to Earth, may be he would be training more pilots on the Enterprise, he didn't know. Fifteen minutes later and his gear was packed and he was heading to the ships transport room, twenty minutes later and he had been beamed down to the Alpha one Stargate.

These Asgard transporters and Stargate system beat catching shuttles to where ever you going, thirty minutes after being told to report to General O'Neil! He was standing out side of his office.

"Major Starbuck to see General O'Neil" he said to the secretary

"Just a minute" and she pressed a button on a device hooked on her ear and spoke "General O'Neil, there is a Major Starbuck here to see you" she waited "yes sir" turning to Starbuck "the general will see you now"

"thank you" he walked to the door and knocked and waited until he heard the word come from the other side, he open the door and walked into the office and saluted "Major Starbuck reporting General" Starbuck really had to get use to this primitive military organisation, ever since the people of Earth stepped through the stargate they had advanced a thousand years but their military protocol stayed the same.

"at ease Major, please take a seat" said Jack as he return his salute "five years ago when we rescue you, I promised as soon as we build our fleet we can help your people, I am happy to say that day has come Major"

"I don't understand General, five year ago you only had three ships and you said yourself it will take at lest twenty years to build enough ships"

"we had a little bit of luck in that department Major, what I need from you is the last known position of the Galactica" and Jack brought up the map of the galaxy and hi-lite the planet where they found Starbuck "here is where we found you"

"as I told you before General, when I was fighting those Raiders! I covered a lot of space, it could be any where in this wide area" said Starbuck as he circle the area he was lost in.

"this area that your fleet are in an area class by many civilisations in this part of the galaxy as forbidden" the area was hi-lited "Professor Daniel Jackson found an ancient construction base deep in this area and since then we have been building ships" Jack past him a computer tablet "your orders is to head for Charlie one and report to a Captain Pat Meyers and give the Captain this tablet and you will receive further orders"

"yes sir, am I going by ship or Stargate" said Starbuck

"this mission is important, so..."

"yes sir, stargate"

"good lad, dismissed" Starbuck saluted turned and left general O'Neil office, he picked up his kit and headed for the Atlantis gate room. Starbuck was excited, they were final going to find the Galactica. What really worried him was the area the fleet was in, the forbidden zone.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 10

Charlie one 2021

Starbuck walked through the Stargate and walked down the ramp, where he meet a small robot

"Major Starbuck"

"yes!"

"I am service droid 001! but many call me Fred, I am to direct you to Captain Meyers"

"well thank you Fred, after you then" Starbuck followed Fred down towards the docks, to do this they had to catch a lift! Down pass fifty floors of factories and warehouses. Service droid 001 was the first droid Jack O'Neil had meet and called him Fred and humans being humans! The name stuck, so much so that one of them even placed a name tag on him.

The elevator door open inside a large control room and the Droid rolled up to a Captain "Captain Peters"

Peters turned around "oh hi Fred, what can I do for you"

"this is Major Starbuck to see Captain Meyers"

"yes, we have been waiting for him, thank you Fred. Major Starbuck please follow me" Captain Pat Meyers was inside one of the conference rooms near the ships docks going over a tonne of paper work, he was told to plan for a mission that will take a few years to complete. The problem was he didn't know what it is yet and was waiting for orders from General O'Neil to clarify the mission, that was when he heard a knock at the door and it open, Captain Peter's stuck his head in the door and said "Pat, Major Starbuck from Command is here"

"Thanks Jim" and he let Starbuck in as Captain Peters return to his post

"Sir!" said Starbuck rather casually and stood still

"arr yes! Your that Colonial we found five years ago"

"Yes sir"

"so how are you adjusting"

"Good sir, but could do with a cigar"

"sorry Major" the one thing Starbuck missed was his beloved cigars, unlike the colonials! Smoking was not permitted in all of the UEF ship and bases. "now what have you got for me" and Starbuck handed the Captain the computer tablet Jack gave Starbuck, Pat read the introduction and said "it will seem we are going to look for your people Starbuck"

"yes sir, that is what I was told"

"and that you will be the Carter's new CAG" Their mission's was one of discovery, the fleets were too head out into the forbidden zone to explore every planet and solar system in the direction of the Galactica. The journey could open up new friends or new enemies, the second mission was to find Starbucks people.

Each fleet will consist of One Battle Carrier, one Aurora-class battleship, two Destroyer class battleships and six Battlecruisers as escort. Battleships was taken from the Rycon computers, the colonials called them Tiger Destroyers and with the added Asgard and Ancient technology to the plans! It was more of a battleship than a destroyer and so two were give to each fleet, each fleet would be more fire power then the Cylons and Goa'uld ever seen in such a small ship.

The two men finished their introductions, "I will be here for another hour yet Major, canteen is just down the hall if you want some thing to eat"

"thanks Captain" Starbuck spent nearly two hour in the canteen before Meyers came and got him, grabbing a few sandwiches, they headed back to the Control room. As they entered the room, they came face too face with the bases commander, Starbuck and Pat Meyers stood at attention and saluted Admiral Yamato "sir"

"At ease gentlemen" he said

"sir! This is Captain Pat Meyers and Major Starbuck" said Captain Peters

"Captain of the Carter" said the Admiral to Meyers "what do you think of her"

"she going to be a great ship sir!, oh and this is my new CAG, Major Starbuck" said Pat pointing to Starbuck

"ar yes, the Colonial, well Good luck gentlemen" and he shock both their hands and gave them a final salute "now if you excuse me, I have work to do"

"yes sir" and every one saluted the Admiral as he left the control room

They both walked over to the window and looked out of the window! The ships of twelve fleets came into view, some in orbit around the moon and others in their docking bays.

"FRAK!" was all Starbuck could say

"it's a hell of a sight, don't you think"

"it has been a long time since I have seen that many ships"

"there's the Carter" Sitting in the closest dock to the window was the battle carrier Carter. Starbuck could easily see the words Carter in big white lettering on the flight pod "She was just Christian into the fleet last week, may be why General O'Neil brought together this mission" said Pat

Both men caught the lift down to the dock level, from there they caught a small track car to the where the Carter was docked. As they walked through the passage gangway leading to the ships bridge "by what you have said about the Galactica, the carter a little bigger than her"

Pat and Starbuck was meet by the ships new XO as soon they walked out of the gang way and onto the bridge, Commander Alice 'pit bull' Hale was also just a Major just a few days ago and was given the task to bring the ship up to standard until a Captain was found. She came up through the ranks of the marines and knew how to get people motivated, and by the time Captain Meyers was selected, she had done the job "Attention on the Bridge"

The bridge became silent, every one stood at still as possible. Pat and Starbuck looked around the bridge "this is bigger then the Galactica" said Starbuck, The Rycon Class or 2001 remagine mercury class has to bridges, one a battle bridge that was centre in the middle of the ship. This bridge was used when things got hot and was the place where the Admiral of the fleet work organising the fleet during battles, the second bridge was place on top of the forward section of the ship. This bridge was more like the Galactica's, but a bit more advance and bigger.

"carry on people" said Pat and the crew carried on with their duties "Commander Hale, this is Major Starbuck, our new CAG"

"welcome aboard Major"

"Thank you Commander" said Starbuck

"how the ship going Commander" ask Pat

"the crew are still a little rusty, but they have a lot to learn"

"I am sure they have" said Pat, "but first, Starbuck will need to see his Pilots"

"Yes sir, Please follow me and I will take you to your quarters" said Hale. Starbuck notice how young most of the crew were, they were all very young, even younger than he and Apollo was when they first joined the Galactica. The commander guided Starbuck to his quarters, an hour later and Star buck was standing in front of the Carters air crew.

The Carter had twenty squadrons of ten planes, a lot more than the Galactica even had. The Galactica normally has 75 fighters, but since she has been on the run she could fit at least 160. These Earth pilots also loved to name their squadrons, names such as Top hatters and flying eagles unlike the colours codes of the colonials.

The Battle Carrier Carter spent the next four weeks on a shake down cruise around the system near by, Starbuck pushed them hard and it wasn't long before he started to see some talent showing through. The last member to join the fleet was the fleet admiral, fleet Admiral Peter Giles Thomas. By the time the mission was due to start, the fleet was ready.

Cylonia 2025

Deep inside the forbidden zone

Two Centurions walked into the main chamber of the new Baseship cross Ha'tak, with them was a new Jaffa under the service of Uranus. The Jaffa general or First Prime of his army was known by the Galactica as Commandant Leiter, now given the opportunity to rule and lead Terra with an iron fist was too great for him to refuse. Leiter knew that Uranus was not a God and Uranus freely explain it to his now slaves, he explain that he was more like his emperor that wants to rule the universe and will kill any one who tries to stop him. First he had to not make out that he and his family are not gods, but conquers looking for an army.

The Eastern Alliance on the planet Terra were his most loyal human Jaffa soldiers, they agreed to become Jaffa to live a long life and to help rule the universe and to carry the Goa'uld symbiote for the rest of their life. On their forehead was the Symbol of their master and emperor, A circle with a dot in the middle and an arrow off to one side. The planet was quickly over run and became one of soon to be many loyal planets.

Now that the Cylon empire was his, the building of his fleet began. A variety of star ships, such as Ha'tak motherships, Al'kesh bombers, and death glider fighters and of course the cylon base ship that was upgraded to Goa'uld standard. And then there was Uranus mother ship, bigger than any baseship or Ha'tak than any one had seen before.

Leiter was loyal to Uranus to a fault, he knew he was not a god but only a being! But this being can shown him the universe and that it would fall at his feet. "by your command my Lord" he said

"Speak"

"your fleet is finally ready"

"Good, now it is time to pay back those who stranded me on that planet" picking the last know world where the system Lord Cronus control before he was place on that world, the world known as Tartarus. In the mean time, the rest of his family, such as Hyperian, Crius, Lapetus,Theia and Poseidon, just to name a few began the taking worlds of this galaxy.

Just ten short years since his release from the planet, his new human and Cylon Jaffa had build a huge fleet for him. His ship was the biggest know to any Goa'uld in the universe, a baseship recreated with a Golden pyramid type pillar in the centre of the ship and raiders that took on the look of death gliders. His fleet would now bring the galaxy to it's knees, revenge will be his.

The Planet Tartarus

Tartarus is defended by a powerful sensor array, preventing anyone from arriving by ship unnoticed. A Stargate lies within the complex and is surrounded by a forcefield, acting as the equivalent of the Earth's Iris. The planet itself has many low-lying chasms, perfect for hiding a Tel'tak until time to attack. Tartarus was conquered by the Rebel Jaffa as a decoy and is now one of their strongholds. It was here where Teal'c was captured by Uranus and where Uranus learned what happen to the system lords, two Cylon centurion drag Teal'c in by the knees and was thrown in front of Uranus.

"who are you?" Uranus asked in his fashion voice, Teal"c kept silent "kree" he said to one of the Jaffa beside him and he struck Teal'c on the back of the head "I will ask you again Shol'va, who are you"

"I am Teal'c of Chulak"

"and who is your lord"

"I do not have a master, I am not slave to false gods"

"false gods" Uranus walked close to Teal'c and rose his hand and using a Hara'kesh, giving Teal'c great pain "tell me Jaffa Teal'c, were are the system Lords"

"The System Lords are no more, we rose and destroyed them all"

"really" Uranus walked up to Teal'c then placed a memory device to Teal'c temple and receive the information he wanted. Teal'c was then thrown into a cell some hours later, Leiter return to his lord "speak"

"my lord, the Jaffa Teal'c refuses to say another word"

"I have all I want" he said "prepare the converter" Uranus said with a smile, he was going to keep this Jaffa alive for now, he could be something he can bargain with.

From Teal'c memory, he found out the human on a planet called Pangar, had developed a drug that was made from Goa'uld symbiotes known as Tretonin. The drug functioned much like a symbiote in replacing the immune system and granting the Jaffa immunity from disease and increased longevity.

Once used however, the body became dependent on it. Tretonin proved a successful replacement to symbiotes for the Jaffa, but Jaffa would lose the advanced healing that the symbiote provided. Over time with the absence of the symbiote the pouch also began to disappear. With the help of the Tok'ra the process was refined and several Jaffa, including Teal'c and Bra'tac use the drug until another, more permanent, solution can be found.

But Uranus has a different plan in mind, to recreate this Jaffa's pouch and make him dependant on a symbiote again to keep him alive as his prisoner until he was finished with him. This Jaffa memory of the lost system lords will help him plan for a new different enemy, these Tau'ri. But for now he would need to fall back into the forbidden zone to prepare his next attack.

Atlantis, Earth

A knock came at General O"Neil's door "come"

The door open "General, Master Bra'tac" said a young private

Bra'tac walked into the room as Jack stood to meet him "Bra'tac, old buddy! What can I do you for"

"I bring bad news Jack O'Neil, the planet of Tartarus has been wiped out!"

"You what, no hello Jack, how's it going"

"O'Neil, Teal'c was on the planet at the time and is missing"

"Do you have any Idea who"

"No, we believe it is a new Goa'uld"

"I thought we were really done with those guys, Man! I hate those snakes"

"This is all we have of them" and Bra'tac play a hologram Video "it was recorded during the attack" what Jack saw really shocked him, so much so that he yelled to his secretary

"PAM!" she came in

"Yes sir"

"Get me the Battle Group Carter"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 11

Battle Carrier Carter,

Forbidden Space, 2025

Personal log

Captain Pat Meyers

We left Charlie one almost four years ago and have mapped and scanned many systems, we have just completed scanning another uninhibited system that has seven planets and about two asteroid fields when we found another of many alien races.

We found an alien Freighter belonging to a race of people calling themselves Andorians, they had some mechanical trouble and pulled in here for repairs. They told us that they were trading with a civilisation called Alterans several hundred light years away, I told Starbuck that it might be a good idea if we give these people an official visit when we arrive.

What I didn't tell him that the name Alterans was another name the ancients used and they could be linked to Kobol, if this is true then the answer to where the thirteenth tribe went after helping the Egyptians bury the gate might be answered. After rescuing Starbuck ten years ago and the story he told of the thirteenth tribe leaving Kobol, Command believe that it was this thirteenth tribe that help bury the gate and tried to return to Kobol or the other twelve tribes to warn them of the Goa'uld

May be they didn't arrive and were force to colonised a system along to way, In the mean time! we repaired the Andorian ship, they were so great full to us that they gave us maps to most of the forbidden area. If these were accurate, then we just saved a lot of time.

Finish Log

Pat finished his Coffee and turn off his computer, he stood and straighten his jacket and flick a bit of lint here and there.

"Captain Meyers, please report to the bridge" he heard over the speakers and walked over to the wall and pressed a button

"Captain, there is a vidcom from General O'Neil wishing to speak to you and Major Starbuck"

"Where is Major Starbuck now!"

"on his way to the bridge now sir"

"Good, on my way" Pat grabbed his egg and bacon bun and headed to the bridge, something must be very important for the General to make such a long distant call. Orders was for all ships to stay in contact with earth and the best way to do that was leave satellites behind or through a working Stargate, because we were not on a planet at this moment, this call came through the satellites system they left behind.

Admiral Peter Giles Thomas was talking to Jack when pat arrived onto the bridge dais, even after six years, the command area still brought out a sense of awe as you walk on to it. "Attention o Deck" and every on stood still as he walked onto the bridge. The Command came from his OX.

"Carry on" was all Pat said and every one on the bridge continue their duties as he walked up to the Admiral "Admiral" and looked at the screen "General, it is good to see you again"

"Captain, how's the Carter working out"

"she is a fine ship sir" Just as he finished, Starbuck ran up on the Dais

"Major Starbuck reporting as requested"

"Major, General O'Neil wishes to talk to you"

looking to the screen "yes General"

"Major Starbuck, I am going to show you some thing and I want to tell me what they are" and the vidcom changed to show the hologram Bra'tac shown Jack.

Starbuck watched and started to pale "OH MY LORD!" said Starbuck "General they are Cylons, but they are different from the ones I know"

"do you think they might have been upgraded by the Goa'ulds?"

"I hope not General! But by the look of them, yes"

"I was afraid of that, it would appear that a Goa'uld has found your Cylons and made them theirs. I need to go to the council with this, in the mean time be very careful out there people, O'Neil out" and the screen went black

"So what does this mean Major" said Admiral Thomas

"I don't know sir, the cylon I know rely on numbers to over whelm an enemy"

"Hooking up with a Goa'uld might make them stronger" said Pat

"I think you better put your pilots on alert Major" said the Admiral "if we meet these Goa'uld/Cylons! I want to be ready"

"yes sir" and Starbuck left the bridge and headed to his pilots ready room from now on there will be extra patrols and extra training exercises, The Carter and her fleet had just become involve in a war that started over a thousand years ago.

The fleet would continued on it's voyage of discovery until other wise told differently, the next system was two hours away in hyperspace, If they knew what was waiting for them when the fleet moved into hyperspace, they would have gone in the other direction.

"Sir, we are five minutes from exiting hyperspace, probe one are readying their craft for launch" Said Commander Alice 'pit bull' Hale

"Thank you Commander, who taking the flight" said Pat as he looked around his at people at their stations, yes they were young and some of them were new to working in space, but Pat knew that when it comes to a fight! these people will do and has done their job.

"Captain Fry and Lieutenant Crush"

"thank you Commander" Pat knew the to pilots taking the patrol, they were two of his best. He turn and sat the command chair and began reading the ships reports, Pat wasn't what you may call by-the-book commander! He don't need to be as he had Alice to do that for him, but that don't mean he will tolerate any slackness and if he ever see any thing that was out of place! Alice would know all about it. It was her job to keep him happy and at the moment he was.

Down in the fight deck, Captain Phillip "jaybird" fry walked around his Viper. His fighter was painted the colour scheme of his squadron, Gold, white and black. his squadron was born from the American VF-103 fighter group and had the tradition of custom painting the emblem of the Jolly Rogers on their tail fin.

There wings had black and yellow checked stripes along the leading edge, also on the nose of Fry Viper was painted a cartoon character from a TV show called Futurama with the name under the picture, Leela. He moved his hand along the leading edge of the wing and down to the plasma energy weapon, as well as under the belly to the nose.

He kissed his hand and touch the pictures mouth, Leela was the one eye girl in the show and was dressed in a very light blue nightie that was almost see through. Leela had always been his favourite name since the show first aired on TV, he once owned a car he named Leela and now one of the most advance fighters man had ever known has the name.

After his inspection he passed his helmet to the ground staff and climb into the fighters cockpit, the ground crew return his helmet and he put it on. The ground staff then made sure every thing was right to go and climb off the craft, Phillip looked over to his wing man and he gave the thumps up

"Ready lieutenant" said Phillip over the comm's

"Ready Captain"

"Good, we should be coming out of hyperspace soon, command will give us the concordance of our patrol" just then the Cockpit's closed

"Patrol one, this is command, down loading concordance"

"roger command, receiving download now"

"Rodger Patrol one, your clear to launch"

"roger command" Phillip than began flicking switches until a wine began as the engines fired, then he hit the launch button and he was thrown back into his seat. A few seconds later and he was out in open space with his wing man beside him, both ships turned and headed for the next system to be scanned.

On the bridge of the Carter, Pat watched the fighters launch and head towards the system they were to scan "fighter away sir" said Alice

"thank you Commander, now for the boring part!" he sat down on his chair and finished the ships reports while the Admiral was over at the Hamilton. Admiral Peter Giles Thomas was beamed onto the Aurora-class battleship for routine inspections and to spend a little time with the crew.

Again it was the sharp eye's of a young scanner operator, lieutenant Andy Peters that brought the attention of the XO, "sir! I am getting a lot of echo's just beyond the system"

"What type of echo's lieutenant, be specific"

"That's just it, I don't know! Extreme long range has nothing, but every now and then I get echo of what could be an explosion" The XO was standing behind him looking over his shoulders "see sir! There it is again"

Alice knew of these echo's was from a battle as she had been in a few "that lieutenant is a battle!" the XO turned "Captain, sensor are picking up a battle at grid 5578"

Pat stood and looked at his screen, it was a battle! He seen this before "Commander! Set the ship to Red alert and inform the Admiral" before long the whole fleet went on Red alert.

Commander Hale then pick up the mic "red alert, red alert, every one to their station! This is not a drill, all fighters prepare to launch" The Carter and her escorts turn from a sleeping Giants into a ship of War, They stumbled into a battle of some sort and he was not going in like a little puppy, he was going in with all teeth showing.

The two Vipers of Phillip Fry and James Crush were further from the fleet were told to change course in investigate and not to get involved "Victory one, this is Command! Captain wants you to investigate what could be a battle, sending coordinates now"

"affirmative Carter, receiving coordinates" the two Raptors changed course and entered hyperspace for a quick jump to the area, The Carter would followed as soon as the two fighter identified who was fighting who.

They came out of hyperspace just a few thousand kilometres from the battle, at the extreme edge of a battle! their scanners began reading hundreds of unidentified blips.

"Carter! This is Victory one! Our scanners are picking up hundreds of ship trying to destroy each other, we have a mixture of Goa'uld, Cylon and Colonial"

"Roger Victory one" The two fighters slowly turned towards the battle and it wasn't long before they had visual

"Command! Scanners are picking up three groups of ships, one group of 220 ships moving away from the other two. The second group there is one battlestar and two basestar fighting a third unknown group! this is very confusing"

"How do you mean Victory"

"I thought Major Starbuck said that the Colonials and Cylons were at war with each other, they look like they are fighting together"

Pat turned to his XO "what do you think?"

"I really don't know sir, the Cylon and Colonial are attacking the Goa'uld? Thought the Cylons and Goa'uld had joined forces" said Alice

"unless these Cylons refused to be part of the Goa'uld" Just then a young lieutenant interrupt them

"Sirs! Admiral Thomas on the line"

Pat walked over to the vidcom "Yes Admiral"

"I have been monitoring Victory call's and believe that we may have a Cylon and Colonial force defending themselves from a Cylon and Goa'uld force"

"sounds confusing sir"

"Yes captain and I believe the only way to sort it out is to advance into the battle and stop it"

"My feeling precisely sir"

The fleet then jump into hyperspace to joined the battle.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 12

Battlestar Galactica

Commanders Log

It has been an uneasy truce with the remaining Cylon forces, their story of an unnatural being calling himself Eris. His lord had conquered the Cylon empire in short time was something out the books of fantasy. That was until these being! Who call themselves the Goa'uld attack the fleet several sectares ago, then these two Cylon basestars jumped in and destroyed the alien ship.

The Cylon in charge was an IL Cylon called Lucifer, What he had to say was completely unbelievable. He has said that he didn't know how or when but now Baltar was calling himself Uranus and some how had overrode all the programming of the Cylon centurion and baseships, Lucifer had said that it had taken all of their skills to override the virus in these two basestars.

Their first attack was what one would call a testing probe attack, three different size ships attacked the fleet head on. The two smaller craft were easily destroyed, but it was their mother ship that course a problem. This was when our new Cylon allies came to our aid, it was during the battle that a badly damaged Raider crashed into a already weaken shields, this coursed and explosion that cripple the ship and forced it to leave the battle.

These shields that protected these ships are worried me, even though their fighter do not have any, the capital ships do and are extremely hard to destroy and only when a cylon raider smashed into already weaken shields. Dr Wilker is working hard to find a way to protect our ships against these ships ….

Commander Adama had to interrupt his journals when the entire ship went to alert, the Galactica and it's fleet was under attack again.

Bridge of the Galactica

Another explosion ripped through the bridge of the Galactica as Adama arrived on the bridge, "Report"

"Commander, four of those Goa'uld mother ships have just appeared in front of us and is firing on us" said Tigh

"order the fleet to split up and find and hide, get me Lucifer"

"On line now sir"

"Commander Adama, how can I be of service"

"Lucifer" boy he really hate talking to these things "we need to give the civilian fleet a chance to to get far enough away"

"it would seem that this could be both of our peoples last stand Commander, Good luck Commander" and the screen went black, both baseships began to move between the civilians and the enemy and fired. The Galactica joined them as all three open with every thing they had, the fighters were having more success with the enemy smaller ships.

They had already lost three of the civilian ships and half of their fighters and one of the Cylon baseship was on the verge of being destroy, it really looked like they were all going to die when the first baseship exploded. Noticing it was just about to be destroyed, Lucifer order it to collide with one of the enemy ships.

The surviving fighters were ordered to protect the fleet and were at this moment fighting for their lives, the civilian ships moved away from the massive battle hoping to run and hide. More news came from a younger officer replacing the killed scanner operator

"Commander! I am picking up two small ships approaching the battle at extreme range!" he yelled

"Cylons"

"No sir, they are not Cylon" as another shower of sparks flew from another hit

"Are they Vipers? It could be the Pegasus!"

"no sir" as she scanned a bit more "my scanners can not penetrate the ships"

"are they Goa'uld"

"no Sir, they are unknown"

"could they be human!"

"do not know sir, Captain Apollo is also detecting the same thing"

"tell him to just keep an eye on them, concentrate on those fighters, we need to give the civilian ships a chance to run and hide"

"and if they attack!"

"we will come to that dagit latter"

Remaining Cylon Baseship

A silver Cylon centurion walked into the command centre "By-Your-Command"

The command chair turned and Lucifer said "report" as the ship shock again

"The civilian ships are moving away from the Galactica, we have lost baseship 57"

"Keep pressing the attack, tell all fighters to ram them if they need to! We need to give the civilian fleet more time to escape" Just then a second centurion walked in "what is it"

"two unidentified ships have been detected at the edge of the battle"

"unidentified! Keep an eye on them, if they attack the fleet! Destroy them"

"By-your-Command" and the two centurion walked out of the command centre

Eris Ha'tak Mother ship

Eris was one of Uranus many families members, he had ordered him to find the two missing Cylon baseships who refuse to join with him and their brothers. What he found though was a fleet of humans and a battlestar, after the destruction of his Ha'tak after meeting the fleet! he then ordered the rest of his fleet to attack the humans and Cylons.

The battle so far had him losing one of his capital baseships when the Cylon traitors collided with it, he then ordered two of his remaining ships to concentrate on the last baseship and his ship and the remaining Al'kesh will fire on the battlestar. It shouldn't take to long as this ships had no shields.

One of his new Cylons at the console spoke "we have detected two unknown fighter entering the battle"

it was time to bring in his reserves "order all remaining forces to destroy them" said Eris

"By your command"

The Battle

'This was getting to be a real pain in the astrum' thought Apollo, just when they thought they were getting close to Earth! The fleet enters into another life or death struggle with some weird alien force.

"watch it Apollo" came the voice his life long friend

"I see him boomer" and another fighter exploded

"dam! Picked one up on my tail!" said Troy, Troy was Apollo first son Boxey. As he was getting older and getting teased at school about his name, so he changed his name to Troy. Now he had his wings and was getting like his father. Then the raider beside him blew up "we losing a lot of raiders"

"Lets just hope there is enough of them" said Boomer, Just then the last baseship blew "there goes Lucifer"

"wouldn't surprise me if he got out" said Apollo "Just keep an eye on your astrum for now and keep fighting" said Apollo

"Apollo!" Said Boomer "looks like these Goa'ulds have invite some more friends to the battle"

"looks that way" they were watching six death gliders turning from the battle and heading for the two unknown fighters.

Phillip Fry was monitoring his scanners when he saw six gliders turn towards them "it would seem that they want us to play Lieutenant"

"yes sir, what do you want to do?"

"activate the shields and get ready for a fight" the two fighter suddenly emitted a green glow for a second as they headed straight for the six craft "Carter! This is Victory one, we are being attacked! Our hails are being ignored, what are your instructions"

"Victory one! This is the Carter, you are free to engage" the six Death gliders were taken out with in minutes, Phillip and his wing man then turn to help the humans in the battle. Then several full squadron of these new fighters appeared.

"it would seem we have new friends joining the fight?" said Boomer, the colonials watch as these new fighters began to destroyed the death gliders. The gliders did return fire but their fire only impacted with the fighters shields

"those fighters have some sort of shielding" Boomer

"that's impossible" said Apollo, then his scanners picked up eight ships entering the battle zone "heads up! We got company"

Carter Bridge

Pat nodded to Alice and then Alice spoke to the fighters "Victory one! This is Carter, you are free to engage"

Pat then ordered "Launch all fighters! Inform the fleet to engage enemy"

The Carter and her support ship launch all of their fighters, the fighter quickly entered hyperspace and headed for the battle. Not long after the fighters left then the fleet followed, the battle looked a bit unfair! four against one "inform the Hamilton Perth and Sudan to even the number please Commander" finished the Admiral as he return to the bridge

"yes sir'

"and let the battlecruisers to protect the fleet" the Admiral finished "Captain shall we join the fight"

"yes sir, I believe that we should protect that battlestar" and the Admiral just nodded "helm, put us between that battlestar and Ha'tak"

"Yes sir" the Carter main gun sprang to life since the first time the ship was built, Asgard beams smash through the attacking Ha'tak in seconds! Destroying it completely

"no one has told them that a Ha'tak was useless against a battle carrier" said Pat smiling, it wasn't long before the last Ha'tak ran.

The Tiger Battleship Perth and Sudan jumped nearly on top of the Ha'tak on the right flank of the battle, both of their forward guns were no match for the new enemy. The Hamilton finished the Ha'tak on the left flank and the Carter finish the one in the middle, The last Ha'tak ran.

Our fighters were having a little target practise as glider after glider exploded, shortly behind our fighters were the 302's and they were pretty much protecting the Galactica and it's civilian ships.

The end of the battle and the colonials had lost just over half of their fighter strength, their Cylon allies had been completely destroyed saving the civilian fleet as Lucifer was to slow to leave his ship and died with his ship.

Admiral Peter Giles Thomas looked at the final report "report on the Galactica"

"I am reading heavy damage to the flight pods and bridge area's, there are also fires ragging through out the ship"

"Open communications"

"Open sir"

"this is Admiral Peter Giles Thomas of the Battle fleet Carter! How can we be of Assistance"

On the main viewer, old grey headed man appeared on screen! "Admiral, we are glad you are here, my name is Commander Adama and we are in very bad shape" just then an explosion made him drop towards the floor, he turned back to the screen "we could do with a little help"

"we can do that Commander, in the mean time! Your fighter are clear to land on the Carter"

"Thank you Admiral, that would be great"

"Commander! Send medical and emergency crew straight away, Lieutenant! Send a directed communique to Charlie one that we are declaring an emergency and tell them what we have"

"Yes sir" Medical teams were beamed directly to where they needed, scaring the colonials out of their skin, the Admiral explain to Adama of our beaming technology and Adama tried to calm his people down. Now that they had found the Colonials, it was time to find out who these new Goa'uld were.

Two days later and the battle fleets of Vala, George Hammond and the Washington arrived to secure the area and to offer aid to the colonials. Starbuck meet Apollo and Boomer after he had landed, he had a lot to tell them of what had happen over the last ten years.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills.

For those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A crossover between BSG78 TOS and Stargate, I have notice that two of my favourite shows has a little black spot, In Stargate it was the Ori, In Battlestar Galactica 1978 version is was the 1980 series …. okay lets take them out and see what I can do

Battlestar Stargate

Chapter 13

Charlie One

One week later 2025

The Galactica was now sitting in one of the docks of Charlie one, Fred directed the bases drones to begin repairing and updating the ship for the colonials. The refugees from the fleet were gated to the system planet while their ship were either brought to Charlie one for repairs or just scraped where they were. The refugees were then feed and given medical examinations, just to see if no Goa'uld symbiote had infected any of them while their injured were placed in the bases hospital and were making a full recovery

Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, Major Apollo and Captain Boomer all waited in the conference room in the main base of the moon to talk to the President of the UEF. General Jack O'Neil and also to meet and talk to the council members.

The Colonials were extremely happy that their lone journey was over and had found their brethren and in their new found joy to see Starbuck was still alive. Starbuck, Captain Meyers and Admiral Thomas help them to understand not only what happen to the thirteenth tribe, but also the ancestor of the planet Kobol and who they were.

General Jack O'Neil, Professor Daniel Jackson, Professor Samantha Carter, Admiral Yamato, along with Captain Meyers, Admiral Thomas and Major Starbuck walked into the room "Hello gentleman, can we get started" said Jack "we have a big day today" pointing to each person "this is professor Carter, professor Jackson and Admiral Yamato" as they shock each others arms "and I understand you know Admiral Thomas, Captain Meyers and of course Major Starbuck"

"Yes general, he was our to begin with" said Adama

"hope you don't want him back, we like to have him for a while longer" said Pat

"he is all yours Captain" said Adama as he rose his hands in the air "with all the trouble he coursed me, you can have"

"what trouble Commander" and they all laughed

Jack started again "Commander, you have been told about the trouble this Galaxy faces and it's history" and Adama nodded "your ship is being repaired and up graded as we speak and will be return to you in about years time, what we are hear to discuss is what to do with your people"

"General, we have also talked about this and we decided to abide in what ever your council decides. We wish to join your civilisation completely and help you in any way, the council of the twelve has agreed to fully dissolve into your council"

"the UEF takes it orders from the Council, this will change in five years time. A new council will be made up from members from other worlds" said Daniel "it would be best to keep your sovereignty to have a seat on this council"

"what Daniel is trying to say is, if you dissolve your council! you will have no say at all, you will be just another group of refugees spread across the many worlds we rule" said Sam

"every ounce of your culture will be gone"

"our culture was destroyed when the Cylons attack our worlds, we have to become part of you to help secure peace for our people" said Adama "beside, some of our council members need to lose their places"

"and what of the Galactica?" asked Jack

"If you can use her, she is all yours"

The Colonials gave up every thing, most of their warriors enlisted into the UEF and was spread over the fleet. The colonial people would spread themselves over the many worlds under our control and the colonials would disappear, Adama would retire and lived the rest of his life in the mountains of earth! Not to from Jack's cabin.

Apollo married Sheba and both married and had three children, all of them spent the rest of their lives exploring the galaxy, something Apollo wanted to do for years. Boomer enlisted in the UEF and is now serving on the Battle carrier Paris, Cassiopeia also enlist and became chief medical officer on the Carter. Starbuck would become the future Captain of the Carter, but for now was happy to be it's CAG. Cassiopeia and Starbuck also married and a few years later had two children.

Teal'c was rescued just minutes before he was to be placed into the converter again, his tracking device given to him when he was with SG1 made it easy for the combine forces of the Free Jaffa and the UEF to find him. He return to active duty and joined UEF to destroy this false god called Uranus. Uranus forces would spread through out the galaxy and will fight many battles with this new UFP, United Federation of Planets. Both side fought to a stand still many times and had to withdraw, but neither side ask for peace.

In 2030, the United Earth Fleet changed to the UFP when ten world join their forces with earth, The fifth race was born officially. Jack retire to his cabin in the mountains to live his last years in quite, often Adama and Jack would sit by the lake and fished.

The End


End file.
